


Sunshine

by Squashua



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming of Age, Embedded Images, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashua/pseuds/Squashua
Summary: It's Imperial Year 1187. On the Emperor's orders, Leonie is turning over Garreg Mach trying to find Byleth. As she searches, she recalls the big moments in her life that led her and Fodlan to this day. It's about her journey, his journey, and their journey.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 6





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend OfSquidAndSteel for encouraging me and helping me wrangle my thoughts. Without her to bounce ideas around, I never would have finished this.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Hey! Has anyone seen Byleth?”

Leonie waited for a response but none came. She took a deep breath in through her nose and closed her eyes. Not satisfied with the results, she took in a second breath before opening her eyes to the training grounds once more.

“Hey, guys! Sorry to interrupt! Have any of you seen Byleth?”

Same outcome. Rather than an answer or even an acknowledgment, the only sounds to fill the air were the clattering of the wooden weapons and the exasperated grunts of the soldiers. Leonie clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth even harder. She really had tried.

“Is it so hard to just give me a damn answer!!!”

That got their attention. When the echoes of her own voice settled, there was silence on the training grounds. Leonie allowed herself a satisfied little smile as she peered across the room and the soldiers shamefully averted her gaze like scorned children.

“Why are you asking us?” Felix asked, taking the moment of reprieve to wipe the sweat from his brow. “Aren’t you the one solemnly sworn to protect him or something?”

A few giggles and stifled laughter emanated from the crowd, but Leonie paid them no mind. There was but one target of her frustration now.

“Shut up, Felix!” Leonie shouted back. “I’ll have you know I have more responsibilities than just watching his enlightened butt all day!”

“I’m sure you do.” Felix responded dismissively, his voice never wavering from its cool and calculated tone. “Well, as you can see–” He continued, gesturing about the room. “He isn’t here now… And before you even ask, he hasn’t come by here at all today.”

“I see…” Leonie replied, biting her lip. Her thoughts immediately began to trail off into where she might look next. How the hell was she supposed to find this guy in the whole monastery? Normally, the Emperor’s right hand would have a schedule or a routine to follow and would be simple enough to track down, but apparently being the Emperor’s right hand also gives him the power to request a day off from his responsibilities. Must be nice.

“Well…” Felix’s voice called, breaking her train of thought. Leonie stared back at him blankly. “Do we have your permission to get back to training? Are you satisfied?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever…” Leonie shrugged, turning on her heels. She brought her hands up and laced her fingers behind her head as she made her exit. “Like usual – thanks for nothing, Felix!”

“Good luck finding his enlightened butt!” Felix retorted, actually raising his voice trying to make sure she heard him over the sound of the creaky doors. Leonie offered no reaction, simply closing the doors right behind as the soldiers began to laugh. “And what are you all giggling at? Get your worthless butts back to work!”

No sooner he had finished that the laughter died out and there was a hurried scurrying of feet and armor as the soldiers recommenced their sparring. Leonie shifted her weight and rested her back against the training grounds door. She couldn’t help but smile at Felix’s teasing. Whether or not he’d admit it, Felix had really taken to his new position. If Leonie didn’t know better, she might even say he was trying to follow in his hero’s footsteps. She made a note to herself to remember that quip for next time. She can’t always be letting Felix get the last laugh like that.

With another deep breath, Leonie pushed off the door and carried herself forwards. If Byleth didn’t begin his day with his normal training regimen, he really could be anywhere. Despite her best efforts, Leonie let out an audible, frustrated groan as she resigned herself to having to search Garreg Mach from end to end with the afternoon sun at its highest. Not only that, there wasn’t a cloud to be found in the Great Tree Moon sky.

_The Great Tree Moon…_ Leonie thought wistfully to herself. The weight of the words finally hit her. _Has it truly been a year?_

The last time the Great Tree Moon rose above Fodlan, Lady Edelgard was writing the final chapter in her great revolution. First, the Emperor led her forces into the Tailtean Plains and ended the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus on the same grounds it began all those centuries ago. After that, she marched to Fhirdiad and conquered the beast that had ruled Fodlan through fear, deception, and theocratic tyranny for generations untold.

At least that’s how the storytellers tell it.

Leonie didn’t have to depend on the storytellers though. She was there to watch the legend unfold before her very eyes. The Flame Emperor and the Wings of the Hegemon…

Leonie let out a little giggle to herself. She still really wasn’t quite sure what a “Hegemon” was, and it was definitely too late to ask. Sure, she could go to the library or ask someone smart like Linhardt or Lysithea, but where was the fun in that? Whatever the true meaning was, it wasn’t nearly as fun as this mysterious, ominous title that could mean whatever she wanted it to mean. What’s the point of a fancy title like that anyway when you know the real person?

“Byleth…” Leonie spoke breathlessly. Just then, she realized where her feet had carried her. Leonie now stood at the edge of the dormitories of the Officer’s Academy. To her right – the first room on the first floor – was Byleth’s old room. Leonie felt a smile tug at her lips as the memories came flooding back to her. It was right there where Leonie met Byleth for the first time. As a matter of fact, that happened under the Great Tree Moon as well…

Leonie had barely gotten settled into the monastery herself when she got the best news she could ever ask for: Captain Jeralt was returning to Garreg Mach! At first, she thought Lorenz was just messing with her, but then she started hearing whispers everywhere she went. All three of the house leaders had been ambushed by bandits only to be saved by none other than the Blade Breaker himself!

She had spent the whole morning pacing back and forth trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say to Captain Jeralt. In fact, her mind was racing so much that she actually totally lost track of time and missed his arrival with the Knights. All as well though, of course he immediately got called into the Archbishop’s Audience Chamber to speak with her. Leonie would just have to be patient for her turn. As she made her way back to her dorm to wait, she was surprised to find a room labeled with the name “Eisner.”

In retrospect, it was silly to think that Captain Jeralt would be placed in a dorm room, even temporarily, but Leonie was just too excited to think straight that day. She decided to wait there patiently until Captain Jeralt showed up, and she didn’t have to wait long before an Eisner did show up. Just not the one she expected…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Umm, can I help you?”

The approaching stranger stopped in his tracks. Leonie had never seen the likes of him before. He was dressed in all black from head to toe save for the peach-colored pattern across his chest. The material seemed sleek, but that wasn’t what really caught Leonie’s eye. The stranger was clad with functional armor – gauntlets on his forearms, pads on his elbows, and a single brace on his left knee. On top of it all, he wore a bizarre black cloak. The cloth fell behind his back normally enough, but the sleeves were over-sized and precisely cut up to his biceps, allowing the flaps to billow with the slightest movement or breeze.

“This is my room.” The stranger replied, pointing. As he lifted his arm, the sun caught something on his belt, sending a shimmer across Leonie’s brow. She instinctively turned her face to avert her eyes, but she couldn’t help but focus on what she saw. Clipped to the stranger’s waist was a dagger in a royal blue scabbard. Although Leonie let the shimmer distract her momentarily, the words quickly processed through her mind.

“Wait, what?” Leonie began, bewildered and frustrated. She turned her head to the door, quickly rereading the nameplate, and back to the stranger. “No, this is Captain Jeralt’s room!”

“My father is in the Captain’s Quarters. This—” The stranger pointed again, this time with his other arm. “—would be my room.”

“Your Captain Jeralt’s kid??” Leonie blurted out, unrestrained surprise in her voice. She couldn’t believe it. This scrawny thing was the son of the legendary Blade Breaker? Conspicuous and unashamed, Leonie looked the stranger over once again. For the first time, she really inspected his face, leaning in a bit to get a closer look. “But you don’t look like Captain Jeralt at all…”

The stranger straightened up his posture, putting some distance between their faces, but otherwise offered no response. Leonie still didn’t know what exactly to make of this revelation but she was sure what she didn’t want to make was a bad impression. She didn’t want this guy reporting back to Captain Jeralt that she was disrespectful and rude.

“Well, then, the name’s Leonie. Leonie Pinelli.” She began, offering out her hand. The stranger stared at her hand for a moment before reciprocating. What a firm grip… Not to be outdone, Leonie squeezed tighter. “Captain Jeralt’s first and greatest apprentice. I’m sure he’s told you about me.”

Well, so much for that. One overly competitive handshake and she’s already put her foot in her mouth. That being said, the stranger didn’t really seem to react at all. Not surprise, not annoyance, just…. nothing…

“Byleth.” He stated simply. It seemed like the remark didn’t really phase him. Leonie decided quickly to cut her losses before her other foot had any ideas.

“Well, I’d love to sit and chat, but I have to go find Captain Jeralt. It’s been far too long.” Leonie declared, taking her leave past Byleth. As she brushed past him, he turned his shoulders to watch her. Leonie couldn’t tell if he was suspicious or curious, but she maintained eye contact as she backpedaled for a few steps, giving him a casual wave with a flick of her wrist “See ya around, Byleth!”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

It’s hard to believe that’s really where it all started. Leonie could only to fathom to guess what Byleth might have thought of her after that initial interaction. Truth be told, even after meeting him, her first thoughts weren’t really even about him. She remembers wondering why Captain Jeralt hadn’t told her about him back in her village. Leonie is basically the same age as Byleth after all. There’s no way that Captain Jeralt had been teaching her and training her and never thought about his son. What could it have meant?

She figured that it must have meant that Captain Jeralt was protecting him somehow. From what though? Even though she had been focused on Captain Jeralt’s return, there were just as many whispers going around Garreg Mach about his son. The Ashen Demon had a reputation of his own…

Leonie laughed to herself again. The Ashen Demon and the Wings of the Hegemon? Byleth sure did have a way of collecting weird nicknames. But when you’re the type of fighter he is, stories are bound to spread. And those kinds of stories spread like tumbleweeds. Everywhere they go, they pick up a little something else, losing other pieces along the way. How could you ever expect to know what the truth really was underneath?

Leonie turned and looked back at the training grounds. It was there when she had finally had enough of the rumors and decided to see how tough the Ashen Demon was for herself.

When Captain Jeralt was reintroduced to the Knights of Seiros, naturally everyone wanted to train with him. Eventually, it was decided that he would hold training sessions for the knights as well as each of the houses as an introduction of sorts.

The Golden Deer were the second house to train with Captain Jeralt after the Blue Lions. At the time, Leonie still wasn’t terribly impressed by Professor Manuela, so she was even more invested in making the most out of the session. Unsurprisingly, Captain Jeralt had the students pair up and spar to start their training, so he could get at least some kind of idea of how each of them fought. Even less surprising was that Lorenz and Hilda didn’t take their training seriously. Somehow, despite the fact that Captain Jeralt was leading the session and Professor Manuela was assigned to Golden Deer, it fell to Byleth to get the nobles to focus.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Pardon my interruption… Are you both ready to spar?”

“Oh, did Professor Manuela not tell you?” Hilda asked, straining her face with the most over-the-top surprise. “I sprained my ankle during our last training session. No sparring for me today.”

“Hmm…” Byleth acknowledged skeptically, turning his head to Lorenz. “And you?”

“Oh, I hardly need much preparation to best my so-called ‘peers’ in one-on-one combat. I have been trained by the finest officers the Leicester Alliance has to offer since the time that I could first hold a spear.” Lorenz replied, almost laughing over his own words.

“Is that so? Then perhaps you’d like to spar against me?”

Leonie had already been watching the interaction with intrigue, but Byleth’s stern and surprising challenge drew the attention of everyone in the room. Lorenz had responded first with some hearty laughter at the professor’s joke... and then he noticed how serious Byleth was… and that everyone was watching…

“If you would be so kind as to give me a few more minutes, I will diligently complete my warm-up routine and partner with one of my classmates.” Lorenz responded with the most composure he could manage. He gave a little bow from his waist before quickly scurrying over to the rack of training weapons, his tail firmly tucked between his legs.

As chatter and giggles sparked up across the room, Byleth turned to make his way back over to the other professors. However, Leonie was already waiting in his path.

“Does that offer extend to me as well?” She asked, firmly planting the base of her spear in the ground.

Byleth glanced over at his father, presumably looking for some guidance or an escape, but Captain Jeralt only smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

“What? Surely the Ashen Demon isn’t afraid to spar with a student?” Leonie teased, a smirk stretching across her face. She wasn’t going to back down.

“One round.” Byleth relented.

“Ha! You’re on!” Leonie exclaimed. “Grab yourself a spear and let’s do this!”

She was already bouncing on her heels with anxious energy before Byleth even reached the rack. He walked slowly down the line of spears but passed right by them, instead settling a wooden sword. He swung it back and forth a few times, feeling its weight, and headed back to Leonie.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, a mix of curiosity and annoyance in her voice. He shouldn’t underestimate her. “You know I’ll have the advantage on you with a spear, right?”

Byleth offered no response, gripping his sword and taking his position.

“Pfft, alright then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Leonie sneered.

When she set her feet, she saw Byleth furrow his brow. She had wondered if that would get a reaction out of him. If anyone in the world would recognize her fighting stance, it would be him. After all, it was just like Captain Jeralt’s.

She immediately charged at Byleth, hoping to catch him unsettled. He was definitely caught off-guard by something because he immediately shifted his weight, assuming a more defensive posture. Once she closed the gap, Leonie wasted no time thrusting forward with her spear. She strategically aimed her strike off-center toward his side, hoping to predict his reaction.

And she was right. Byleth quickly dodged by turning his body parallel to her weapon. Without any wasted motion, she released her front hand from the spear and swung it laterally towards him.

In just the nick of time, Byleth dropped down to a knee, bracing his weight on the ground with his forearm. While the momentum of her attack still carried her arm outwards, Byleth lifted his gaze from the ground, and they locked eyes for a moment frozen in time.

And that was the first time Leonie saw it… The flame in Byleth’s eyes.

In a flash, Byleth propelled himself towards her, swinging his sword upwards from his waist. Leonie surprised even herself that she was able to react quickly enough to jump backwards and avoid his attack.

She panted a couple heavy breaths as Byleth slowly straightened up tall. With her eyes focused squarely on him, an unexpected noise invaded her ears. Clapping. Shifting her eyes just enough to see, the source of the sound was none other than Captain Jeralt. Evidently, the other Golden Deer and professors had gathered together to watch their round. Captain Jeralt stood front and center, grinning.

Leonie smiled. This was exactly what she wanted. She could finally show Captain Jeralt how strong she’d become.

“One more.” Leonie said, gripping her spear. She didn’t even bother to ask this time. She saw that look in Byleth’s eyes. She knew he was enjoying the fight.

Sure enough, Byleth nodded, steadying his sword. As he took a step to his right, so did Leonie. He stepped back to his left, and so did Leonie. She made it clear he was going to come to her this time.

For several moments, they repeated this dance, circling one another. Picking his moment, Byleth finally charged at Leonie. Just like Captain Jeralt had taught her, she turned her shoulder, placing one foot forward, and shifted her weight onto it. Within his final few steps, Byleth turned his own shoulder, revealing his intention to swing from her backside. Leonie spun on her back heel quickly and brought her spear upwards just in time to catch his crashing blow.

Just as soon as she thought she’d done the job, Byleth suddenly released his lower hand from his sword. Leonie lost her balance and fell forwards, having suddenly and unexpectedly lost the resistance against her spear.

“What the—” Was all Leonie could manage before Byleth’s elbow struck her stomach.

Instantaneously, Leonie lost all the air her lungs. She doubled over desperately seeking a breath, finding only an empty wheeze. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on her knees, and finally she was able to draw some air.

Leonie collected herself and stood up tall, taking in a deep breath. As she let it out slowly, her eyes focused on Byleth once again. She could feel not only the throbbing ache radiating out from her stomach but the eyes and undivided attention of everyone in the room.

She would’ve thought that she’d feel so embarrassed or humiliated in this moment, having been so soundly defeated. Instead… Leonie was excited. She couldn’t help it – she starting laughing. And, boy, did it hurt to laugh.

“Man, you really are Captain Jeralt’s son, huh?” Leonie commented, gingerly placing her arm over her stomach. “You really didn’t hold back with that elbow. I like that.”

For the first time, she saw some emotion on Byleth’s face. It wasn’t much, but it was there – surprise. And just for a moment, she would’ve sworn a smile tugged at his lips. Just then though, her attention was drawn completely to the thunderous applause provided by the Golden Deer and the professors. As she turned her head, Captain Jeralt was already heading their way.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough of a demonstration for today.” Captain Jeralt announced, raising his arm to gather the attention of the room. “Back to work! All of you!”

With that, the students dispersed, creating their own spaces to spar. Captain Jeralt walked up behind Byleth, giving him a few strong pats on his shoulder.

“Good stuff, kiddo.” Jeralt commended Byleth quietly. Leonie could barely hear the words, but she could clearly see the pride on Captain Jeralt’s face. Byleth glanced back at his father for a second but said nothing. He then looked briefly at the wooden sword still in his hand before heading in the direction of the rack.

Leonie’s eyes followed Byleth as he walked past her but he kept his gaze forward. She turned her attention back to Captain Jeralt, who now looked at her with the same smile on his face.

“And you had some good moves out there as well, Leonie. Wherever did you pick those up?”

* * *

Leonie had hoped to get the chance to speak with Captain Jeralt after the training session, but she never got the chance. Because of her sparring with Byleth, the Golden Deer session ran longer than planned since Captain Jeralt tried to make up for lost time. Leonie couldn’t really complain when the Black Eagles arrived for their training session right as hers ended.

She had no problem waiting though, so that’s exactly what she did. Leonie sat right outside the training grounds on the steps leading up to the sauna, just watching the Pegasus Knights fly by.

Time flew by as well and before she even knew it the Black Eagles were emerging from the training grounds.

Leonie sprang up and made her way over, arriving just as Byleth closed the doors behind him.

“Hey! The training sessions are done for the day, right?” She asked, looking back and forth across the courtyard. “Where’s Captain Jeralt?”

“He’s still inside.” Byleth answered, gesturing with his head back toward the training grounds. “Professor Manuela wanted to speak with him… privately.”

“Ha! I bet she does!” Leonie laughed. Byleth didn’t seem nearly as amused. “Well, since we’ve got some time to kill – mind if I ask you something?”

Byleth met her eyes for a moment, raising an eyebrow, but then turned forward and said nothing. Leonie still couldn’t really get a read for the guy, but it seemed like an invitation to continue.

“You really got the best of me today. I thought I might’ve had you on the back foot for a minute there, but you turned the tides on me so fast. You got any advice for me?”

“You are not Jeralt.” He replied dryly.

The words cut deep as they echoed around Leonie’s head. So dumbstruck, she couldn’t believe that she heard him correctly. He didn’t just say that, right?

“Excuse me?” Leonie asked, her voice breaking with anger and confusion. Byleth just gazed straight ahead.

“You are not the Blade Breaker, and you never will be.”

Leonie clenched her fists so tightly she thought her nails might pierce her palm. Her blood was boiling. Her mind was racing. She could feel the words rising in her throat no matter what she did. The dam was going to break.

“Okay, who the hell do you think you are?!” Leonie shouted, raising her finger and pointing it right in Byleth’s face. “You’ve got a whole lot of nerve! You might have beaten me today, but don’t you think for a second that you know a damn thing about me! I don’t care if you are Captain Jeralt’s kid! Nobody talks to me that way, got it?!”

Leonie felt both relief and regret as soon as the words left her mouth. She wanted so deeply to apologize immediately for yelling but she still meant every word she said. Unable to decide, Leonie just sat there, staring at him.

To her surprise, Byleth hardly reacted at all. He wasn’t angry or hurt or anything. Instead, he only furrowed his brow as he looked back it her. It seemed like he was in the same boat – looking for the right words to say and there’s just none to be found.

Finally, Leonie yielded, letting out the deep sigh she was holding in. She placed both her fists at her waist, cocking her elbows out and finally averting her eyes from Byleth. She was embarrassed and pissed off and she already spilled her guts way too much, but she wasn’t going to let this guy stop her from talking with Captain Jeralt either.

“Stupid idiot… What kind of dumb name is the Ashen Demon anyway…” Leonie muttered halfheartedly, mainly to herself. But Byleth heard.

“Not one I chose.” He answered softly. That was the first time she’d heard his tone deviate. It’s seemed weaker. It seemed… sad. Leonie couldn’t be bothered to wonder about that right now. She didn’t have any empathy to waste on him.

Surely, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes that Leonie and Byleth stood there, but –as far as she was concerned— the moment could have lasted forever.

Eventually, the training ground doors swung open once more, and Captain Jeralt and Professor Manuela emerged. Truth be told, Leonie didn’t’ know if she or Captain Jeralt was more relieved to have their “conversation” interrupted.

“Oh, hey, kiddo. I didn’t know you were going to wait up.” Captain Jeralt stated, quickly roping Byleth in.

“You said you wanted to get dinner after the sessions.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Captain Jeralt nodded, turning his head to Professor Manuela who still stood just centimeters to his side. “If you’ll excuse us, Professor, we’re off to the dining hall.”

“Well, as luck would have it, the dining hall just so happens to be serving my favorite dish of theirs tonight. Why don’t I just join you two boys?” Professor Manuela responded. The lady really was as cunning as she was stubborn. That or painfully oblivious. Leonie was still trying to give her new professor the benefit of the doubt.

“I think Leonie here was hoping to have a few words with you. Right, Leonie?” He asked, his eyes darting over to her.

“No, sir. I was actually hoping to speak with you if you had a few minutes.” Leonie answered. Captain Jeralt’s eyes widened a little bit and a devious little smile crept across his face.

“I see. Well, Professor Manuela, why don’t you and Byleth take a head start on dinner? Give me a few minutes to chat with Leonie, and I’ll be right behind you both.” Captain Jeralt said, gently ushering her towards his son. Byleth narrowed his eyes at the developing situation, but Professor Manuela was undeterred, latching her arm around his.

“I suppose I can settle on just your company for now.” She gushed flirtatiously as she led them both away. When they turned the corner around the Officers Academy, Byleth shot a stare back at his father. It hardly looked any different than his normal blank face to Leonie, but Captain Jeralt laughed all the same.

“You’re not going to join them for dinner at all, are you, Captain Jeralt?”

“Not a chance in the world.” He laughed, shaking his head “But, hey, he’s gotta learn how to deal with women sometime, right?”

“Uhh…” Leonie groaned, not sure how to respond. Captain Jeralt immediately brought his hand up and waved it back and forth, clearly apologizing for the joke and wanting to move on.

“So, Leonie… what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to ask you about my training session today.” Leonie answered. “Like what did I do well, what did I do wrong, what should I focus on? That kind of stuff.”

“Well, what did Byleth tell you? He had a better view than me after all.” Captain Jeralt asked. Leonie felt her fists tighten again. She gritted her teeth and did her best to keep her emotion from reaching face. She never was particularly good at that though. Captain Jeralt saw through her right away, letting out a light chuckle at her efforts. “Oh, goodness. What did he say?”

“He said I shouldn’t try to fight like you…that I would never be the Blade Breaker...” Leonie spat, irritation on full display now.

“Ha! Did he now?” Captain Jeralt laughed. Leonie scrunched her face. This wasn’t going like she had hoped at all. Once again, Captain Jeralt straightened up when he saw her reaction. “So tell me, Leonie… You’ve clearly been keeping up with your training. You’re already a better fighter than most of the soldiers I’ve seen so far. Why are you pushing yourself so hard?”

“Because I want to be a great mercenary like you, Captain Jeralt!” Leonie replied instantly. That was an easy one.

“And why do you want to be a great mercenary?”

“Because... I want to pay back my village.” Leonie answered, resolve in her voice. “They’ve done so much to support me and get me into the Officers Academy. I can’t let them down.”

“I see. That’s very admirable.” Captain Jeralt replied. “But why do you want to be a great mercenary then? Surely there’s other ways you could pay back your village.”

“Because…” Leonie began, trailing off. That was a harder one. Leonie bit her lip as she searched for the words. These conversations didn’t usually go this far. Honestly, it had probably been a long time since she really thought it herself. “Because… I want to protect my village too.”

Leonie looked up at Captain Jeralt, hoping for approval. Captain Jeralt was nodding but he raised his eyebrow as well. He wanted her to keep going.

“As you know, Sauin is a really small village. We don’t have any valuables resources or even any strategic importance for the military or trade. To get by, we have to fend for ourselves. It’s not easy. In fact, if you and your company hadn’t shown up when you did and got rid of those poachers, I don’t know if the village would still be there today. I don’t know if I’d still be here…”

Leonie felt herself clenching her fists again, but this time was different. It was confidence. It was drive. It was motivation. She could feel the sting of tears swelling in her eyes, but she didn’t care. She had momentum.

“I’m so thankful you showed up when you did. I really am... But I don’t want my home to have to rely on the kindness of strangers. We can’t count on mercenaries, knights, or some noble with a crest showing up and fighting for us every time there’s trouble. We have to fight for ourselves… and that fight starts with me.”

“Well… that’s one hell of a reason...” Captain Jeralt teased approvingly, playfully punching Leonie in the shoulder. Leonie smiled and shook her head, bringing up her forearm to wipe her eyes. “You really were paying attention, huh?”

“Heh, of course, I was, Captain Jeralt.” Leonie replied. She took in a deep breath and puffed her out her chest. Then, in the deepest voice she could muster: “’If you don’t fight for justice, you’re fighting for nothing.’”

Captain Jeralt busted out laughing.

“Whatever you do, do not let Alois hear that impression.” He pleaded lightheartedly. Collecting himself, Captain Jeralt let out a deep breath before focusing on her again. “So… what is ‘justice’ then?”

“Hmm… I don’t think you ever taught me that.” Leonie answered hesitantly, racking through her memories.

“Ha! Good! Maybe I still have a few things left to teach you after all.” Captain Jeralt replied. Just that moment, a loud rumbling sound grabbed their attention. At first, they looked at one another, wondering if the other had heard, and then they both laughed, realizing it was both of their stomachs. “C’mon, it’s definitely not ‘justice’ to leave Byleth alone with Professor Manuela. Let’s go find them.”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

Life seemed so much simpler back then. The monastery was such a peaceful and lively place. It was so hard seeing what happened to Garreg Mach during the first five years of the war. No matter what side you were on, the monastery felt like nothing more than a haunting monument to broken promises. A constant reminder that the Fodlan they thought they knew never really existed at all.

But that was then. There was a new dawn in Fodlan. Once again, the monastery was full of the nonstop bustle and noise of students and soldiers alike. When Leonie first made her way past the dormitories during the war, she felt nothing but somber nostalgia seeing where she and her friends once stayed. But now, the dormitories were full of new students for the first time in six years. There was revitalized energy in the air at Garreg Mach. The children who grew up knowing nothing but war were finally get their chance to strive under peace.

In fact –when the Emperor reinstated the Officers Academy– she decreed that no student would be forcefully enlisted in active military services. In other words, so much for the monthly missions that the Church of Seiros once required of their students. Obviously, the newly branded Knights of Sothis would still go forth and serve Fodlan as need be, but only the students who desired to fight on the front lines would join them for the experience. Her Majesty recognized that each individual had their own special talents that should be cultivated and nurtured rather than forced into holding a sword or a bow. For every dedicated soldier like herself, they were others like Linhardt or Ferdinand whose greater talents lay off the battlefield in the library or council chambers.

Leonie stopped at the edge of the stairs from the dormitories down to the greenhouse. It was actually right here where she finally tracked down Captain Jeralt after she got back from her first mission. The Golden Deer had been tasked with tracking down and eliminating the bandits that ambushed the House Leaders, and she couldn’t wait to tell him about it.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Harpstring Moon_

“Captain Jeralt! Captain Jeralt!”

“Oh, hey there, Leonie. Back already?” Captain Jeralt replied, turning his head to see her. He spoke in a hushed tone, which was odd by itself, but Leonie was even more surprised find him sitting on the railing of the stairs, letting his legs hang down in front of him. He pat the space next to him, inviting Leonie to sit. “Where did they send your house off to again?”

“Our mission was in Zanado.” Leonie answered, matching his quiet tone as she took a seat. “By the way – why are we whispering?”

Captain Jeralt smiled and pointed. Leonie followed his direction down to the pond. At the edge of the water right outside the greenhouse stood Byleth. Fishing.

“Byleth… fishes?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jeralt laughed. “I can’t tell you when, but somewhere along the way he developed a real passion for it.”

“’A passion?’ I’ve never him be passionate about anything.” Leonie jeered dismissively, prompting another laugh.

“Ha! The kid will surprise you. He’s got a bigger heart than you think.” Captain Jeralt began, fixing his eyes on his son. “He’s got a lot of his mother in him. I see more and more of it every day…”

There was something strange in Captain Jeralt’s voice. And there was also something strange in his eyes. He may have been looking straight ahead but it was clear as day that he was staring through the water into some distant and private memory.

Leonie was unsure of what to do. She didn’t want to interrupt his thoughts, but she didn’t feel like she could just get up in walk away. Fortunately for her, Captain Jeralt didn’t let the moment linger. He shook his head a few times, clearing his head, and turned his eyes back to her.

“Anyways… Zanado. Tell me all about it.”

“It was amazing!” Leonie exclaimed, immediately feeling reinvigorated. “It was my first real battle! I felt like I finally got to put all my training to the test! Those bandits didn’t stand a chance!”

“Oh, I don’t think they ever did against the likes of you.” Captain Jeralt agreed, smiling. “So… did you have to kill anyone?”

“Well, I…” Leonie trailed off, contorting her face. Reflexively, she grabbed a fistful of the sweater wrapped around her waist, rubbing her thumb across the fabric. “I had to. It was them or us.”

“Was it? After all, you went after them, right?” Captain Jeralt asked. Leonie looked up at him. He was testing her, and she knew it. She knew there wasn’t a single right answer he expected though. He wanted to know that she had thought about what she was doing and what she did.

“We did.” Leonie answered firmly, steadying herself. “They had attacked innocent villagers, traders, and even our students, and they would’ve kept hurting people if we let them… And we gave them the opportunity to surrender… They just…”

“They didn’t take it. No, they rarely do.” Captain Jeralt acknowledged, nodding his head. “Have you thought about what I asked you before?” Leonie looked back at him blankly. He chuckled before puffing out his chest. In his deepest voice: “What is ‘justice’?”

Leonie laughed, thankful that tension was broken.

“No, I haven’t really given it much thought to be honest.” She admitted truthfully.

“Well, let me ask you–” Captain Jeralt began, making eye contact with her again. “Do you think ‘justice’ was done here?”

“Yes.” Leonie answered confidently. “I think we did the right thing.”

“Good. I think so too.” Captain Jeralt leaned back, bracing himself with his hands. “Just remember – being strong is more than just fighting and winning battles. Part of being strong is knowing when it’s time to fight and when it isn’t. You need to remember what you’re fighting for. And who you’re fighting for.”

Leonie looked to Captain Jeralt again, but he had turned his head up to the sky. His eyes were closed as he soaked up the sun of the Harpstring Moon. For the second time, Leonie wanted nothing more than to know what was on his mind but knew better than to ask.

“Hey! Hey! Look!” A voiced called out. Captain Jeralt and Leonie both snapped to attention and looked to the water. Byleth now faced them, waiving one arm dramatically back and forth over his head. After he saw them look, he put one arm down and raised the other triumphantly in the air. In his grasp was an impressive fish that stretched down below his forearm.

“Hey! Nice catch, kiddo!” Captain Jeralt yelled back, doubling his approval with an outstretched thumbs up.

Byleth responded excitedly, waving the fish back and forth. Even from here, Leonie could see the water fly off the fish, most certainly splashing all over Byleth. He didn’t seem to care at all though. He was smiling a big smile from ear to ear…

Had he always had a smile like that?

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

“My, my… It must be a wonderful dream to have entranced you so in the daylight…”

Leonie didn’t even have to look to know who it was. If it wasn’t the most easily identifiable voice and cadence in Fodlan, it was definitely the snarkiest. At least when directed at her.

“Look here, Mr. Marquess…” Leonie retorted, spinning on her heels to face him. “I’m looking, okay? I’m not sure you remember, but Byleth can be a hard guy to find sometimes!”

Leonie wasn’t frightened by any means, but she was a bit surprised just how close Hubert gotten to her without her noticing. Maybe she really was daydreaming that bad. Or maybe Hubert really did slither across the ground. Equally likely. In any event, he looked down at her with the same stoic face he always did, undeterred by her words or her tone.

“Do not keep Her Majesty waiting.” Hubert replied dryly. “She has business she wishes to discuss before they depart for Enbarr.”

“Wait…Enbarr?” Leonie asked, bringing up her hands as if to pause the conversation. “They’re going back to Enbarr? Like for good?”

“I would not presume to speak on Her Majesty’s behalf.” Hubert scoffed, theatrically offended at the notion. “She gave you a task, and you have yet to complete it. That should be your only concern.”

Leonie shook her head, already exasperated with the conversation. That had to be a record, even for Hubert. Nevertheless, she needed to restrain herself. Hubert was never going to stop giving her a hard time if she kept giving him a reason to.

“I shall diligently continue my search.” Leonie enunciated clearly. She knew it would sound forced but hopefully it sounded sincere as well.

Hubert gave a little smile, whatever that meant, before opening his shoulders and gesturing outwards with his hand.

“As you were.”

Leonie nodded and proceeded without argument. She picked up her pace as she climbed the stairs and kept it up until she got into the dinner hall – and hopefully out of sight. Leonie knew the Empire was lucky to have a loyal servant like Hubert always watching its back; she just wished he wasn’t always watching her back.

It had always been like that with Hubert though. And he was probably never going to trust her completely. After all, she had turned her back on the Alliance to join the Empire during the war. She must be just as willing to turn her back on the Empire should the opportunity suit her, right?

Oh, no. She was starting to empathize with Hubert. That couldn’t be a good sign.

Leonie laughed as the memory came back to her. Her first mission with Hubert? Seek out and deal with the treasonous usurpers of the Western Church. There were multiple layers of irony in that. 

How did Seiros describe it again? “Akin to pointing a sword at the goddess herself.”

Of course, Seiros knew that was nonsense when she said it, but she sure did take the threat seriously. She tasked both Catherine and Captain Jeralt with leading the Knights against Lord Lonato. Not only did she want him defeated, she wanted to make an example out of him. So much so, Seiros actually sent all three houses leaders with the Knights so that they might see what becomes of treason.

Because Dimitri and Lady Edelgard each had a vassal that refused to be left, Claude was allowed to pick someone from the Golden Deer as well, and he picked Leonie. The slick-tongued noble actually had a good reason too – with Captain Jeralt there to impress, there was no way was she ever going to let anything happen to her house leader. And he was right.

Ultimately, it hardly mattered. Lonato’s forces were never going to be a threat to the Knights, let alone the forces that were sent. In fact, the students never ended up setting foot on the battlefield. Well, at least when the fighting was happening. They followed dutifully behind the Knights, only serving as witnesses to the destruction left in their wake.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Garland Moon_

“What could have pushed Lord Lonato to this point?”

“Not only Lonato. Look closely–” Edelgard responded, gesturing to the lifeless bodies the littered the land around them. “These aren’t soldiers. These are commoners.”

“Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion? He had to know he no chance of winning.” Claude asked, posing the question to no one in particular. It was the first time Leonie had heard Claude speak so seriously. “And to serve up his own people for a slaughter. Some ruler he is…”

“Really, I’m just like Lonato.” Edelgard declared. “I, too, will be the sort of ruler who’s willing to risk the lives of my citizens in service of a higher cause. It’s not possible to change the world without sacrifice. Dying for the greater good is not a death in vain.”

“Agreed.” Byleth remarked unexpectedly. Leonie turned to see Byleth’s face. His expression hadn’t changed since they first encountered the aftermath of the Knights. There wasn’t much emotion on his face, but Leonie could see something different in his eyes. He wasn’t letting himself turn away from any of the gruesome scenery. He was committing it all to memory.

Leonie didn’t know how to react to Edelgard’s comments herself. Her initial reaction was that there were callous and heartless. These men still lay where they fell, and she was already talking about the citizens she may ask to die for her. On the other hand, Leonie understood what the imperial princess was getting at. These men planted their feet in the ground a faced certain death with their heads held high, empowered by what they felt was a noble cause.

“Sheesh…” Claude mumbled under his breath. Leonie turned to her house leader. Claude walked his hands laced behind his head, preferring instead to gaze at the cloudy sky above them. He noticed Leonie looking at him. He then gestured slightly to Edelgard with his head and rolled his eyes. There’s the normal Claude. Leonie offered no reaction, turning her focus back forward.

After a few more silent minutes, they finally caught up to the Knights. The armored soldiers had been huddled up, but they fanned out when they heard the students approaching. As they parted, they revealed a captive Lonato kneeling in the center with Catherine standing directly behind him. She rested both her hands on pommel of Thunderbrand, the Heroes’ Relic glowing with the unmistakable, ominous orange aura.

Several yards to the side, Leonie found Captain Jeralt. He stood by himself with his arms crossed, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on Catherine and Lonato. Without hesitation, Byleth turned to make his way to his father, Edelgard and Hubert shortly following his lead. Leonie decided quickly to invite herself as well. Not to be left behind, Claude followed behind them. Dimitri, however, continued straight ahead towards Lonato, Dedue faithfully in tow.

“I apologize, Your Highness.” Lonato began, his voice resilient and unwavering despite the situation. “It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this.”

“Lonato, why did it have to come to this?” Dimitri asked. The prince sounded lost and desperate.

“Your Highness, for my child… for the people of Fodlan, I could not stop. Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the Goddess.”

“Silence!” Catherine barked angrily. “It is enough that you have sullied Fodlan with the blood of treason. You will not now speak ill of the Archbishop!”

Lonato turned his head and spat. His meaning clear to all.

“He is my subject…” Dimitri stated weakly. “It is my duty to pass his sentence.”

“Sire—” Dedue began but he was cut off instantly by Dimitri’s raised hand.

Catherine examined Dimitri for moment before nodding. She gestured to the Knights, and they followed her to the other side across from Captain Jeralt, leaving center stage for Dimitri.

“Lord Lonato, you are guilty of the crimes of treason and insurrection against the Church of Seiros. I, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, sentence you to death. I shall grant you one last moment to make peace with the Goddess. Do you have any final words?”

“Oh, hopeless boy… There will be no peace so long as that witch lives.” Lonato stated quietly, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

“So be it.” Dimitri responded, drawing his sword. Slowly he raised the blade above his head, and swiftly he brought an end to Lonato’s rebellion.

After a brief moment of silence and reflection, Dedue was first to comfort the prince, placing a hand on his shoulder. Next was Catherine, donning a somber smile as she commended the prince.

“This isn’t justice.” Byleth declared suddenly, splintering off from the group and making his way back down the path.

Confused, Leonie looked to Captain Jeralt. His expression was as grave and resolute as Leonie had ever seen. His attention had followed his son, but he remained still in his position. He turned his gaze to Edelgard, making eye contact with her, and gestured with his head towards Byleth. Without a word, Edelgard broke off as well, following behind her professor.

“Captain Jeralt… what did he—”

“Not now, Leonie.” Captain Jeralt spoke sternly, cutting her off. His tone was harsh, but Leonie understood. Embarrassed nonetheless, Leonie looked to her two classmates. Claude watched curiously as Edelgard chased after Byleth. Hubert, however, stared straight ahead unmoved, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Hey! Leonie! Over here!”

Leonie peered across the dinner hall searching for the source of the call. It was so crowded, so many people. Nearly every seat at every table was filled by those staking their claim for a spot before lunch was served. But it was not only them. Further crowding the room were groups of students and soldiers standing around anxiously waiting for their food or to steal a seat. Whichever came first.

“Over here!”

There! Finally. At the far table, Ingrid stood waving her arms above her head. Leonie acknowledged her with a wave, and Ingrid gestured theatrically with both hands to the empty seat next to her. Leonie smiled and headed her way. Maybe Ingrid had seen Byleth. And maybe if she lingered long enough lunch would be ready. Seems like a win-win.

“How are you doing today, Leonie?” Ingrid asked courteously as they both took their seats.

“I’m doing well, thank you.” Leonie answered simply. “Why do you ask?”

“I saw you barge in just a moment ago and close the doors behind you.” Ingrid answered, leaning in with concern on her face. “It looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

“Ha! Kind of.” Leonie replied.

Ingrid looked back at her curiously, befuddled by Leonie’s response. After just a beat, Ingrid’s eyes widened as the answer hit her.

“Hubert.” They said in unison.

They both laughed. For a moment, Leonie couldn’t even hear the rest of the dining hall over herself and Ingrid. Leonie gathered herself first, just in time to catch Ingrid bringing her hands to her face to hide a little snort. Leonie was grateful for Ingrid. They were kindred spirits in a way. They were the “traitors” that no one expected.

“So… where’s Byleth?” Ingrid asked suddenly. “Will he be joining us?”

Leonie tilted her head.

“Um… I was actually going to ask you that.”

“Oh, he’s not with you?” Ingrid responded, mild surprise in her voice.

“What? No. What made you think he was with me?”

Ingrid sat back a bit, crossing her arms.

“I heard Byleth asked for the day off. I only assumed he’d be spending the day with you.”

“With me?” Leonie repeated, flustered. “Why would he be spending the day with me?”

Ingrid grinned.

“Why would he be spending the day with anyone else?”

“What… I… You…” Leonie stammered, unable to coordinate a response. She was blushing. She could feel it. The warmth only distracted her even more. She shook her head, hoping the shake the feeling with it. Leonie looked back at Ingrid. Her smile had only widened.

“Well, then… why are you looking for him?”

“Because the Emperor asked me!” Leonie blurted immediately. The volume in her response was enough to briefly derail the conversations around them, but it still wasn’t enough to wipe the smirk from Ingrid’s face.

“Is that so?” Ingrid began. “And what does Her Majesty want with him? Why give him the day off just to call him back in?”

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t ask her, but Hubert did say it had something to do with going back to Enbarr.”

“Oh, Her Majesty is finally returning to the capital?” Ingrid asked with mild intrigue. The question had hardly left her lips when her face soured. “Wait… what does that mean for Byleth?”

Leonie turned her eyes down to the table. It was well-known that Lady Edelgard’s days at Garreg Mach were numbered. After the war concluded, she kept her residence at the monastery to maintain a strategic central location while the logistics of ruling a united Fodlan were sorted out. As the new government was taking shape and beginning to operate smoothly, her guiding hand was needed less and less. The Emperor had put great faith in her appointments, and they were rewarding her confidence in spades. It was only natural that she would now return to Enbarr, the Empire’s true capital. And it was only natural that her right hand would return with her… right?

“I have no idea…” Leonie trailed off, subconsciously fiddling with the charm of her necklace. Ingrid frowned. Of course, Ingrid would be at a loss for words now that she was done teasing her. That brought a little smile to Leonie’s face though. Leonie didn’t exactly have a delicate touch for these sensitive moments either. “Well, at least that gives me an idea though for a lead though. If he is leaving soon, maybe he stopped by the marketplace to stock up on his favorite tea or something. Maybe someone there has seen him.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Ingrid responded gently, an unconvincing smile coming across her face.

“Lunch is ready!!!” The Head Chef’s voice boomed across the dinner hall. “Let’s get a neat and orderly line! One table up at a time please!”

Instantly, the excited conversations and shuffling of feet overtook the room, the already loud volume multiplying. Leonie looked back to Ingrid. Her smile was anything but fake now, and her eyes had lit up at the chef’s announcement. Her excitement was almost infectious.

“Alright, well, I better be off. Hubert will have me disappeared if I stop to eat lunch in the middle of Her Majesty’s orders.” Leonie announced, placing her hand on the table to brace her as she stood.

“We can’t be having that.” Ingrid replied, offering up her fist. Leonie smiled and bumped it back, moving past Ingrid and giving her a pat on the shoulder for good measure.

Fortunately, the patrons had all moved to congregate closer to the serving line, so it was smooth sailing out into the reception hall. The banners immediately caught her eye. They were relatively new to the monastery, and Leonie still wasn’t used to them.

Once white and red and bearing the emblem of the Church of Seiros, the banners were now red and black displaying the sigil of the Adrestian Empire. The new sigil. The double-headed eagle still proudly spread it wings but –rather than sit under the Crest of Seiros— it now stood in front of the Crest of Flames. The long-thought extinct crest that now powered the Hegemon and her Wings.

Was that using “Hegemon” correctly? Whatever. A question for later.

Leonie proceeded down the two flights of stairs and out through the grandiose double doors that welcomed visitors to the monastery. The marketplace was predictably busy as well. There weren’t quite as many patrons as the dinner hall, but it was almost certainly the second-most lively area of Garreg Mach at this time of day. The market wasn’t quite the central hub of Fodlan like it was before the war, but it was recovering as quickly as one could hope.

“Hey there, Miss Pinelli!”

Leonie turned to her left. Waving her down this time was the traveling merchant from the east. He was one of the few familiar faces to return to the marketplace as soon as they could. Leonie was quite selfishly happy when he did return. After all, he carried her favorite.

“Can I interest you in some Four-Spice blend today?” He asked, playfully presenting the tin with both hands.

“Ha! Not today!” Leonie replied politely.

“Oh, are you sure? I’m starting to run a little low… You might wanna stock up before the stock’s all gone!”

“That is very tempting.” Leonie grinned, panning across his stand. He was telling the truth. There were only two tins remaining in addition to the one in his hands. Well, at least visible to the customers. “So who came and bought you out? There’s not usually much competition around here for my blend. Wait… is Petra back at the monastery? I hadn’t heard anything of her returning so soon.”

“Oh, no. I haven’t seen Queen Macneary since she returned to Brigid.” The merchant answered, shaking his head. “It was actually Professor Eisner.”

“Professor Eisner!” Leonie laughed. It’d been a while since she’d heard him referred to like that. It sounded so formal. It made sense coming from the merchant though. He’d known Byleth during the academy days, when he was just the new professor. “Wait… Byleth bought it out? Why would he do that?”

“Beats me.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll tell you what though – if you want to pay him back in kind for buying out your tea…” The merchant knelt down behind his stand and began sifting through his storage. “You can purchase this before he gets another chance!”

He stood up quickly with his hands clasped, concealing something within. The merchant’s tactics were anything but subtle, but Leonie’s curiosity was piqued nonetheless. Slowly, he opened his hands.

“A fishing float?”

“Not just any fishing float! The state-of-the-art float!” He exclaimed, offering it forward to Leonie. She gladly accepted and brought it closer to inspect it. “It’s a little pricey –even I have to admit— but it’s a fantastic bargain for the quality! I can personally assure you that nobody else at Garreg Mach has one like this yet!”

“So why didn’t Byleth buy it?” Leonie asked suspiciously. “He bought Four-Spice tea and left the state-of-the-art float?”

“He wanted the float, but he just didn’t have the gold on him after his other purchases.” The merchant replied, sporting a cheeky smile. “He said he’d back for it later though. I’d wager to say it’s now or never if you want to get the upper hand…”

“Ha! Well, how can I say ‘no’ to that?” Leonie responded, reaching for her own gold. “So… what do I owe you?”

The merchant wasn’t lying. It definitely wasn’t cheap. Leonie did manage to haggle it down a little bit at least. The merchant was usually quite a stickler on his prices, but he seemed to be a little softer where Leonie was concerned. She had been quite the penny-pincher herself when she got to the monastery. They had many exchanges bordering on shouting matches back in the day which more often than not ended with her walking away and him empty-handed. He was probably just happy to take her gold when he could honestly.

Leonie looked down at her new fishing float. Well, hers for now at least. She did plan to give it to Byleth… eventually. Of course, he may have to squirm for it a little bit, especially if he had bought out her favorite tea. Leonie smiled as she fiddled with the float between her fingers. This one was much nicer than the last one.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Verdant Rain Moon_

“So… can I see him?”

“Well…” Professor Manuela began, contorting her face. Leonie could see right away she had put her professor in a difficult position.

“Please, Professor…” Leonie began softly, turning her eyes to the floor. “It’s just… he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me… I just want to see that he’s okay…”

Professor Manuela bit her lip. She leaned forwards and glanced both ways down the hallway.

“Alright, fine!” She suddenly relented, crossing her arms. Professor Manuela was caught between her head and her heart. And she always going to side with her heart. “But only five minutes! The Archbishop was very clear that he be given peace and quiet for his recovery! And you can’t tell anyone about this!”

Leonie shook her head, smiling. She opened her mouth to thank the professor, but instead thought twice and gestured as if she was locking her mouth and throwing away the key. Professor Manuela shook in her head in response, apparently not too pleased with the situation or Leonie’s attempt at comedy. Or both. Nevertheless, Professor Manuela opened the door to the infirmary slowly and ushered her inside.

Leonie’s heart dropped immediately. She didn’t know what she expected to see, but she still wasn’t prepared for it.

There Byleth lie in the bed, nearly his entire abdomen covered in bandages. The stain of blood ran diagonally across his body almost connecting his shoulder to his waist. It had been days and still the wound still hadn’t healed.

And it was all her fault.

It wasn’t even a week ago when word reached Garreg Mach that the Lance of Ruin, the Heroes’ Relic of House Gautier, had been stolen. Before long, it became clear that the thief was none other than Miklan Gautier, the long-disavowed son of Margrave Gautier.

Lady Rhea was quick to assign the retrieval of the Lance of Ruin to the Black Eagle house and Byleth. It was the first mission to require involvement of the Church of Seiros since Byleth began wielding the Sword of the Creator, and it seemed that even the Archbishop, herself, was interested to see what he could do with it.

To no one’s surprise, Sylvain dug in his heels and demanded to be included on the mission. Though Sylvain had a wonderfully rehearsed speech on his duties as a brother, as the future Margrave, and even as a humble servant of the Goddess, it was all for naught as Byleth accepted his request without a second thought. After Sylvain’s inclusion, Dimitri insisted as well that he –the Crown Prince of Faerghus – be dispatched to aid in yet another miscreant causing havoc in his Kingdom. Necessarily, that meant Dedue would be joining too.

At that point, Lady Rhea determined that this presented another learning opportunity for each of the House Leaders, the future rulers of Fodlan, to see what happened when one dared defy the holy doctrine of the Church of Seiros. The Archbishop left Byleth in charge of the mission, and he opted to bring Edelgard, Hubert, and Linhardt. Once again, Claude was left to decide which of his classmates to bring, and this time Raphael made the cut alongside Leonie.

The battle at Conand Tower was anything but predictable. Miklan had many more men at his disposal than anticipated, and that was before the reinforcements that ambushed them halfway through. Not only that, the men were much better trained than any normal bandits they had encountered before. It seemed that Miklan, with or without a crest, was a formidable and inspiring leader of men, and they underestimated him.

Ultimately, it was Byleth’s guidance and raw power that led the squadron through the tower without any losses. On their travels, Claude had told Leonie of the legends that surrounded the Sword of the Creator. If anything, the legends undersold it. The sheer force of the blade’s attacks single-handedly turned the tide in their favor when finally unleashed.

They thought they had defeated Miklan, but then the Lance of Ruin began to glow. Except it wasn’t the normal orange glow of the Heroes’ Relics. The spear began to glow with a chilling red light as black tendrils bled forth from the Crest Stone. Before anyone could even react, the tendrils had completely enveloped Miklan.

His screams. The horrible, blood-curdling screams…

And it wasn’t over yet.

From that cocoon of darkness emerged a Black Beast. Leonie had actually artists’ renditions of the creature before, but those scribbles failed to prepare her for the absolute terror that the monster instilled in her.

As soon as the Black Beast appeared, Leonie was glued to her spot. Her legs felt like noodles, and her boots might as well have been filled with cement. All as well, Byleth immediately called only Edelgard and Dimitri to his side and commanded the other students to surround and contain the Black Beast, lest it be permitted to escape into the countryside.

The three of them fought valiantly against the Black Beast, getting in their own strikes while dodging those of the creatures – even if only by the skin of their teeth. Claude, Hubert, and Linhardt were able to chip it dealing damage with stray bits of magic and arrows. Beyond that, Dedue, Raphael, and Leonie were hardly more than spectators.

At least until the end.

Now, Leonie clearly remembered when Byleth and Edelgard combine to fell the monster. Byleth called out for Dimitri to deliver the finishing blow before the creature could recover… and then it all gets hazy…

There’s like… conflicting memories fighting to be heard. Except, only one can be true. The evidence was right in front of her.

In one memory, Dimitri charges at the Black Beast just to be brushed aside before the monster began to lash out violently. Somehow, before she had even seen him move, Byleth was standing in front of her. He braced himself just in time… just in time to feel the Black Beast’s claws. Leonie can still feel the weight of his limp body and the warmth of his blood as he fell back into her arms…

The other version haunts her like a waking nightmare. Dimitri attacks the Black Beast, it starts lashing out, and – rather than Byleth jumping in front of her – the monster’s claws found her flesh…

It couldn’t be real, but Leonie could remember the pain, the fear that she was going to die, the endless void of darkness as the lights when out…

What did it mean? Was it her conscience eating at her? Was it a manifestation of her guilt and her fear?

Leonie felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes again. No. She wouldn’t let them fall. Not again. She wasn’t here to feel bad for herself. She was here to be strong for him.

Byleth just looked so… weak…

Leonie had described Byleth a lot of different ways over the last few months. He was scrawny, cold, undeserving, rude, and sometimes even a real bastard. But he was also strong, resolute, loyal, and unyielding. He was a great professor who would do anything for his students, for his comrades… for her…

But lying there now, he looked so… vulnerable. He had never been vulnerable before. He was so pale. So still. Wait… was he even breathing?

Leonie rushed over to Byleth’s bedside, setting her bag down. She looked over the medical tray stationed on the nightstand. Nothing but water, herbs, ointments, and bandages. Nothing useful. Leonie shook her head. She was panicking, over-complicating things.

Slowly and gently, Leonie placed her ear down on Byleth’s chest. She held as still as she possibly could and listened.

There. She could feel it. It was weak, but Byleth’s chest was expanding and contracting ever so softly with his weak breaths.

But wait… Where was… his heartbeat?

Leonie closed her eyes, held her breath, and listened intently, searching for the rhythm…

But there was nothing. Not a sound. Not until…

“Umm… can I help you?”

Leonie jumped back, nearly out of her skin. Byleth stared back at her, his blue eyes groggy and barely half-open.

“What the hell! You were supposed to be asleep!” Leonie exclaimed.

“I was…” Byleth began weakly. “Then someone placed their head on my open wounds.”

“Yeah, sorry about that…” Leonie replied meekly, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. “I just couldn’t tell if you were breathing. And then… I couldn’t hear your heartbeat. It scared me…”

There was silence. Leonie kept her head down. She wanted to check on him, but she didn’t think about what she would actually say to him. What could she even say? He had battled and overcame a Black Beast just to almost die anyway protecting her.

Finally, Leonie looked back up at Byleth. There was a strange look in his eyes. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t sad. He looked… nervous. He opened his mouth for a second, but then closed it, debating his words. For a moment, they simply stared back at one another, neither sure of what to say.

“My heartbeat is… not what you would expect it to be.”

“What… what does that even mean?” Leonie asked, completely caught off-guard.

“It means I’m a monster.” Byleth spat, glaring back at her. Leonie winced at the outburst. She had never heard such venom in Byleth’s tone before. It was clear on his face that he regretted it right away. “You’ve heard the rumors, right? About the Ashen Demon…”

“Oh…” Leonie muttered breathlessly. “Well… yeah. Sometimes when I heard news about Captain Jeralt, there’d be stuff about… you too…”

“And what did they say?” Byleth asked dryly. Leonie gripped at her sweater. She didn’t want to answer.

It didn’t matter. Byleth continued himself.

“They say I’m a devil without remorse… A soulless beast… A demon without a heart… And they’re not wrong….”

Byleth chuckled and then immediately recoiled, bringing a hand up to his chest. He grimaced as he examined his bandages, checking if he had opened his wounds.

“I’m sorry…” Leonie whispered faintly. “I’m so sorry… This is all my fault…” Leonie clenched her sweater once more and clenched her eyes even tighter, determined to hold back her tears. “I… I wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t brave enough… I froze… and Miklan almost killed you…”

“No, Leonie… Hey… Look at me…” Byleth requested. Leonie took a deep breath to collect herself and she rubbed her eyes against her forearm. Finally, she looked back up to him. Byleth was smiling back at her, a gentleness in his eyes. “This isn’t your fault, okay? It was my choice. I did it once, and I would’ve done it again.”

Leonie smiled back and nodded. She took a sharp breath to quell that cry that was rising in her throat.

“Honestly, I’m not so sure it’s Miklan’s fault either…” Byleth began, his tone shifting as he turned his head to the other side of the room. Leonie followed his eyes. In the corner, there was a bag of Byleth’s belongings, laid across the top was his weapon. “The Sword of the Creator… The Lance of Ruin…”

“The Heroes’ Relics…” Leonie added, continuing the thought. “Lady Rhea said what happened to Miklan –turning into a Black Beast– was divine punishment from the Goddess herself.”

“Sothis had nothing to do with that!” Byleth snapped, whipping his head back around. Leonie held up her hands innocently and shrugged, signaling she was only a messenger. He nodded slightly, a simple apology. Byleth contorted his face once more as he held his hand to his chest, having irritated his wound.

“Anyways, I’ll let you get some rest.” Leonie announced, rising from her chair. Suddenly, her eyes widened. “Oh! I almost forgot! I got you a present!” Byleth looked on curiously as she grabbed her bag and began sifting through it. “Aha! Here it is!”

Leonie brought out her clenched fist. Slowly, she turned it over and unlaced her fingers.

“A float? You got that for me?” Byleth laughed, gently and cautiously. Leonie smiled as she set it on the bedside table next to him. “I am looking forward to using that, but…” He trailed off, making eye contact with Leonie as a sly smile tugged at his lips. “You’re kidding yourself if you think a float makes us even.”

“Ha! I guess I’ll just have to work on that!”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Byleth won’t be happy about that…”

Leonie turned to her left. Sitting by herself at one of the tables along the wall was Shamir. Typical mysterious, broody Shamir.

“The merchant wasn’t kidding. Byleth said he’d be back later to buy that. He’ll be heartbroken to see that it’s gone.” Shamir stated dryly, turning up an eyebrow. Leonie recognized her game. Shamir didn’t really care one way or the other, but she was curious what the players were thinking and how the others would react. Shamir was just a cat watching a fire.

“Oh, it’ll be in his hands before he even knows it was missing.” Leonie replied with a smile.

“Hmm…” Shamir’s only reaction.

“So you saw Byleth come through too, huh?” Leonie began, approaching the table. She put her elbows on the top of one of the empty chairs and leaned forward placing her chin on her overlapping hands. “I don’t suppose you gathered where he was heading next from here, did ya?”

“Do you really think I stopped him to ask what his plans for his day were?” Shamir responded incredulously.

“Oh, I highly doubt that.” Leonie chuckled. “But he still may have just offered them up anyway.”

Shamir afforded herself a slight smile. Leonie wasn’t quite sure how or when it happened, but somewhere along the line she and Shamir had become friends. One day, Leonie had even asked Shamir about it; after all, the former mercenary and former Knight hardly seemed to have a soft side for anyone. All Shamir said was “I like your spark, kid.”

“He may have said he was going to go have a chat with his old man.”

“Oh…” Leonie mumbled. Before letting the moment linger, she shook her head and rose back up tall. “Thanks, Shamir! You’re the first one to actually give me any direction on the guy today. He’s a hard guy to track down.”

“Indeed.” Shamir agreed. “Her Majesty should have thought about that before giving him the day off.”

Leonie laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Catch ya later!” She said spinning on her heels.

Leonie laced her fingers behind her head as she walked back up the stairs toward the monastery. This time, she opted to veer to the right to walk through the stables instead. As she rounded the corner, Leonie was already surprised at how quiet seemed to be.

And, of course, they’d be quiet. There were totally empty.

Leonie scratched her head for second before remembering it was Saturday. The horses would all be out with Marianne and Ferdinand. Those two… One might think that Leonie would have more in common with her fellow cavalry, but it really began and ended with horses. Marianne had been so meek and devout during their Academy days. The two of them just never hit it off. Then with Ferdinand –or rather, Ferdinand von Aegir– Leonie had never met someone who talked about themselves as much as him, and there were a lot of contenders. None of that is to mention how dedicated each of them were to politicking these days. Leonie had never and would never have the patient for politicians.

That being said… they were both dedicated civil servants who truly wanted nothing but the best for the Empire. Marianne may not have joined the cause until the Alliance was absorbed, but she landed on both feet. She thrived under Lady Edelgard in a way she never did under Claude. And Ferdinand von Aegir may speak in the third person a bit more often than a person should, but he had really grown up over the last six years. The Hresvelg Manifesto had opened a lot of eyes across Fodlan but few more so than Ferdinand. Overnight, he became aware of the evils and atrocities his father had been undertaking for years, including the torture and experimentation on Lady Edelgard and her siblings. His name and position were a constant reminder for him to be better. And was doing it.

Leonie carried on through the stables and past the courtyards. She tried to focus in on the conversations taking place within as she passed, but it was nothing but jumbled noise and laughter to her. She could never be a spy like Hubert or Shamir. As she approached the Knights Hall, she heard the clanging of wooden weapons again. Leonie paused under the walkway to look within.

Just as she thought, students training. Once upon a time, the students primarily stuck to the training grounds for all their needs and only the actual knights would ever use the hall for additional sessions here and there. Maybe it was exactly that pattern then that caused the flip now. Maybe Felix was just more comfortable in the training grounds. If only Leonie got a bit of gold for every time someone joked about Felix sleeping there.

Leonie wouldn’t be surprised if he had either. There were many times she sought to have an extra training session or two for herself only to find Felix had already laid claim to the space. Evidently, she wasn’t the only one with that problem either.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Wyvern Moon_

“Whew… that oughta do it…”

Leonie wiped her brow as she finally got the last training mannequin put away. It was the week of the Battle of Eagle and Lion. There were only a handful of days left before the annual mock battle between the students from the three great nations of Fodlan, and she was going to make use of them. She decided that every day she would put in double her normal routine and that started today. There were no off days this week.

“Oh, Leonie, are you just finishing up?”

Leonie spun around. It was Byleth. He had a big sack slung over his shoulders, but he set it down gently as he walked up, the metallic clattering revealing its contents. He was here to train. And he didn’t plan to bother with the wooden weapons that the students were limited to. He was going to train like mercenaries would on their travels – with real weapons. The way he trained with Captain Jeralt.

“Oh, hey! Are you training too?” Leonie asked, playing dumb and hoping to hide her heavy breaths. “I was just about to finish up, but if you want to join in, I can stick around a while longer.”

“I might be here a while.” Byleth responded. Leonie smiled and tilted her head. Could he tell she had been training? Was he testing her now too? Bad idea.

“Oh, no. It’s fine! Just do your thing. Don’t mind me. C’mon, don’t be shy.” Leonie replied confidently, adding a little wink for good measure.

Byleth nodded and knelt down to open his bag. Leonie turned to retrieve the mannequin once again. She took in a few deep breaths as quietly and inconspicuously as she could. She’d really stepped in it this time. Double her normal regimen and now she was going to train with Byleth? How long would “a while” be?

Leonie shook the doubt from her head and focused on making the most of it. This was her first chance to train side-by-side with Byleth. Finally, she could take a glimpse into how he worked – what skills he was trying to develop and improve.

Byleth had been distant since recovering from his wounds from the Black Beast. To be fair, he’d never really been a social butterfly, but it seemed like more and more he was spending time exclusively with the Black Eagles. It made sense though. They are his students after all. Byleth is a still a professor even if he seemed just like one of them from time to time.

That’s not even mentioning Flayn’s disappearance. Byleth had taken the matter to heart. He immediately volunteered for he and his house to lead the search to find her. The Black Eagles wasted no time either. Leonie had seen Byleth and his students running all over Garreg Mach, leaving no stone unturned.

It took a few weeks, but eventually they found her. Wouldn’t you know it, Professor Manuela was ultimately the one to crack the case. Leonie still didn’t really know how she figured it out, but somehow Professor Manuela had connected Jertiza to Flayn’s disappearance and uncovered he was none other than the Death Knight himself. That revelation had really shaken Garreg Mach. All this time, the enemy was embedded among them.

Fortunately – or maybe unfortunately – Leonie was too tired to focus on anything besides surviving through the training session to worry about such things right now. It took all her energy just to keep up.

Keep up she did though. It was a struggle towards the end, but she could finally relax when Byleth began to wrap up the session.

“I was… already training when you got here… and I… finished right alongside you…” Leonie panted, a little smile rising triumphantly to her lips. “Guess I… outlasted you, huh?”

“It’s not a competition.” Byleth responded nonchalantly.

“Speak for yourself!” Leonie retorted, waving her hand to dismiss the thought.

“Hmm…” Byleth acknowledged, offering no other response as he began to pack up his materials.

“Byleth…” Leonie began hesitantly. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to say to you...”

“Yeah? What is it?” Byleth asked, pausing to turn his attention to her.

“A few months ago, back when you first got to the monastery… you really pissed me off.” Leonie stated, dispassionately as she could. She paused for moment, nervous she may have crossed a line, but Byleth rose to his feet and gestured for her to continue. “You told me that I wasn’t Captain Jeralt. That I wasn’t the Blade Breaker and I never will be… That really upset me…”

“Oh, I remember.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I don’t really have a filter sometimes. I’m working on that…” Leonie apologized, sheepishly turning her eyes away. She didn’t let the shame linger though. She clenched her fist and found Byleth’s gaze again. “And I’m also working on proving you wrong! Whether you believe in me or not, I’m going to keep getting stronger, and one day I’ll be stronger than Captain Jeralt! Stronger than you! Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that elbow!”

To her surprise, Byleth laughed.

“Oh, you’re not proving me wrong, Leonie.” Byleth said, smiling as he shook his head. “You’re proving me right.”

Leonie furrowed her brow, just staring back at him. What did the hell did that mean? She must have worn the confusion on her face because Byleth laughed again. Leonie felt the blood rushing to her face. Was she mad? Was she embarrassed? She didn’t even know what to feel.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice Byleth approaching her until he was hardly a yard away. When she looked up, Byleth was looking down at her, a gentle compassion in his eyes. And he had that smile on his face again. The same one from the fishing pond...

“You won’t ever be the Blade Breaker, and you don’t need to be. You’re Leonie Pinelli. That’s more than enough.” Byleth stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. No question why her face was red now.

“I… I don’t understand…” Leonie mumbled, unable to wrangle in her thoughts.

“You have your own strengths and weaknesses. You’re faster than Jeralt. You clearly have more endurance than me…” Byleth said, gesturing across the Knights Hall at the mess left by their training. She couldn’t help but chuckle. “And you train harder than anyone I’ve ever met. Don’t try to be anyone else. Just… be Leonie, alright?”

Leonie raised her arm, breaking Byleth’s grip as she wiped her eyes. She kept her gaze on the floor for a moment as she collected herself. She took in a deep breath, and then she found it. She found her spark.

“Ha! You’re right!” Leonie exclaimed, holding up her fist. “I don’t care if you’re the teacher and I’m the student! I’m going to outshine you! I’m going to be better than you ever were! In fact, I’ll surpass you in no time at all, so don’t blink! You might miss it!”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

Those words had really stuck with her over the years. Both Byleth’s and even her own.

He was right. She was trying too hard to emulate Captain Jeralt. To be Captain Jeralt, herself. And she was never going to be Blade Breaker. She was just going to be Leonie Pinelli, and she was still going to be better than both of them!

Shoot, if only Captain Jeralt could see her now... What would he think? Would he be proud of the soldier she’d become? How would her lance now compare to his?

Leonie contorted her face as a thought crossed her mind. What would Captain Jeralt had done during the war? Would he have stayed loyal to Lady Rhea and the Knights of Seiros? Or would he have joined Lady Edelgard’s revolution with his son? Surely, the latter, right? For better or worse, it would always be an unanswered question. Maybe it was a question Byleth was still asking himself…

With just a few more steps, the cemetery came into view. And no Byleth. He must have come and gone already.

_Just a short chat with the old man…_ Leonie thought to herself with a smile. That was the way Shamir had described it, and Leonie would bet those were exactly the words to come out of Byleth’s mouth as well. _Oh, and not just with him…_

As Leonie descended the stairs, she could see fresh flowers offered on the Eisner family plot. Those wouldn’t be for Captain Jeralt… Those would be for Byleth’s mother…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Red Wolf Moon_

Leonie moved her head anxiously back and forth trying to see past the tree in front of her. What was this one random tree doing in the cemetery anyway? Better question – why was she up here peering down through this one random tree in the cemetery spying on Captain Jeralt and Byleth?

Why was she even hiding here anyway? This clearly wasn’t some big secret. For one, Captain Jeralt had told Seteth he was looking for Byleth. Byleth, himself, had asked Leonie if she had seen Captain Jeralt. She had only decided to be extra helpful and try to find Captain Jeralt when she stumbled upon the two of them at the cemetery.

Who could they be visiting anyway? There hadn’t been any casualties in the Officers Academy or the Knights since Captain Jeralt and Byleth joined their ranks.

Oh! It must be one of Captain Jeralt’s old comrades from his previous stint with the Knights. Is this like a nostalgic story time about his glory days? Or maybe it’s a somber lesson about dangers of being a soldier…

Captain Jeralt had a pretty soft but serious look on his face. Byleth looked… stoic as ever, but his eyes were focused down unflinchingly on the grave in front of them. Leonie squinted her eyes trying to focus on the tombstone.

Ugh, it was just too far from here to make out. Wait… what is that on the grave? Are those… flowers?

Leonie leaned in over the stone wall a little bit trying to get a closer look. Captain Jeralt reached out and placed his hand gently on his son’s shoulder. Immediately, Byleth whipped his arm up, brushing Captain Jeralt’s aside harshly.

What was that about? Captain Jeralt spoke some inaudible words to Byleth, but he was having none of it. Byleth shook his head as he turned quickly and stormed his way up the far stairs. Leonie quickly ducked back down for cover, keeping still everything from her limbs to her breath.

“Byleth!” Captain Jeralt called out, his voice tinged with exasperation and desperation. His son was unmoved though. Byleth continued unabated into the central building of the monastery and out of her sight. Captain Jeralt lingered there still for a moment. He shook his head, muttering a few words to himself. He then turned back to the grave and fell slowly to one knee. Softly, Captain Jeralt placed a hand down on the grave and bowed his head. After a moment of reflection, he rose back up to his feet and followed his son’s path.

Leonie continued holding still, waiting for anything to develop. Satisfied that she was the only one present, she stood up slowly. Leonie’s curiosity was piqued. She knew she was invading on something private, but she wasn’t even going to pretend to herself that there was any chance she wasn’t going to go check out the grave. Who could it possibly be? What could illicit that kind of reaction from Byleth? From Captain Jeralt?

Cautiously, Leonie rounded the nearby staircase and proceeded slowly into the cemetery. Her boots felt heavier as she approached the grave. She was conflicted, but she carried on nonetheless. Soon enough, Leonie found herself standing where Captain Jeralt had just moments ago.

Finally, Leonie read the tombstone… She brought her hands up to her face. She shouldn’t have done this…

_Sitri Eisner_

_1139-1159_

_Resting in the warm embrace of cherished memories._

As soon as Leonie read the words, she knew what she had seen… who the grave for was…

This was Captain Jeralt’s wife… Byleth’s mother…

The truth was inescapable. She died in 1159… 21 years ago… Right around the time Captain Jeralt suddenly left the monastery… Right around the time Byleth was born…

Byleth had told them that he was born a mercenary and grew up a mercenary, that he had never been to the monastery before…

And he just learned that wasn’t true. He was born here… and his mother died here…

Leonie had to get out of here. Without hesitation, she turned and headed up the stairs out of the cemetery and ran in the opposite direction, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the Eisner family.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

Leonie grit her teeth. That was not a pleasant memory. She definitely had not been shy about intruding on Captain Jeralt’s – or even Byleth’s – professional life. Everyone at the monastery knew her aspirations. But never before had she invaded their personal lives so deeply. She was just responsible for the Black Beast’s claws ripping at Byleth’s chest, and then she felt like she placed a knife in his back for good measure.

For the next few weeks, Leonie did all she could to avoid them both. For better or worse, it was simple enough. Captain Jeralt and Byleth seemed to be even less social than usual, perhaps for a reason only Leonie knew. During that time, she genuinely only saw either of them coming and going from class or from training. Never in the dinner hall, never in the library, and never even fishing at the pier.

Then there was the situation in Remire Village. As soon as the monastery had received word of the strange happenings, Captain Jeralt and Byleth had wanted to set a course right away. Evidently, the two of them felt a connection and possibly a debt owed to the little village they had stayed in before coming to the monastery. Seiros and Seteth halted them for a few days as more information came in, but ultimately Captain Jeralt was dispatched with a group of knights as well as Byleth and his class of Black Eagles.

And that’s when Solon revealed himself. Just like the Death Knight had hidden in their midst, humble Tomas the librarian had been a sheep in wolf’s clothing all along. Ultimately, the Death Knight and Solon were but the first strangers to reveal themselves. The first die to be cast.

In retrospect, very few people at Garreg Mach were the people they appeared to be. And it wasn’t only the villains in the shadows. Claude, Dimitri, and Lady Edelgard had all worn masks of their own. The Almyran prince, the Boar King, and the Flame Emperor.

Shoot, if Leonie from the Officers Academy could see her today, she may even be a stranger to herself.

When did she begin to change? Was it enrolling at the Officers Academy? Training with Captain Jeralt and Byleth? Joining the Empire?

Or did she really change it all? Did she simply become the person she was always destined to be?

To that end – was she the person she wanted to be? Or was she the person she needed to be?

Leonie paused as the entered the central building. Should she check the second floor now or when she circled back after checking the cathedral? Her lackadaisical planning was easily interrupted by the general commotion of the Reception Hall. Leonie leaned her shoulder against the wall as the gazed into the room.

Now, here was somewhere she became a person she never thought she’d be… the winner of the White Heron Cup.

When the ball first showed up on the calendar, Leonie paid it no mind. Sure, she was excited about the food, but fancy dancing to fancy music with fancy nobles? No thank you, and no thank you. Even when excitement started brewing about the White Heron Cup, why would she care? Why would Professor Manuela – the Mittelfrank Opera Company’s beautiful, peerless songstress – chose homely peasant Leonie Pinelli?

Well, that’s exactly what Professor Manuela did. Leonie was so baffled. She demanded an explanation and by the Goddess the professor had one ready. First, there was no hope in choosing Raphael, Ignatz, or Marianne. They were each more likely to freeze up or trip over their own feet than win. Lorenz and Claude would each be insufferable if they were to win. Nobody wanted to live in the world in which either of them could boast about being the best dancer at Garreg Mach. Lastly, it went without saying that Hilda would either not adequately prepare or just not show up at all. Accordingly, it came down to Leonie or Lysithea. Professor Manuela acknowledged that Lysithea probably had a head start in her formal dancing coming from a noble house, but she also said that with her work ethic Leonie would make up the gap and then some with no time at all. The final little push Leonie needed was when Professor Manuela told her to just imagine the looks on everyone faces when the girl from Sauin beat them at their own game. That woman sure knew how to motivate her students.

Oh, and how satisfying the victory was…

The expressions were even better than she had hoped. Even with the extra work she put in with Professor Manuela, nobody had given her a real chance to win. Honestly, a little part of Leonie had hoped that some people would be bitter or upset about her win, but by and large everyone was just really surprised and really impressed by her performance. Also, she hadn’t really given much thought to how basically everyone at the ball would want to dance with the White Heron Cup winner. Before long, she had to sneak out of the Reception Hall just to get a little space to breathe for herself.

And, evidently, she wasn’t the only one…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1180**

_Ethereal Moon_

“Whew… finally, some fresh air…”

Leonie glanced down the bridge and up to the towering cathedral before her. It had only been a handful of months at the monastery, but she had really come to take the architecture for granted. Had she even been to this side of Garreg Mach at night before? The cathedral was truly a sight to behold. All the stain glass windows were illuminated by the candles within, and the wistful music emanating out from the ball only added to the atmosphere. It was almost a perfect evening for a stroll like this. It was just a bit too cool for Leonie’s liking. And, of course, she didn’t even have her sweater around her waist tonight because it was getting in the way of her dancing.

“Nope. I haven’t seen heads or tails of Leonie tonight.” Answered a voice from behind the closed doors of the central building. “I’m telling you – there’s nothing to report.”

Leonie smiled. She really owed the gatekeeper for this one. He saw her rush into the hallway and panicking on which way to escape when he ushered her towards the cathedral, saying he’d guard the door and not let anyone else through. It was kinda his job for evening anyway. The Church didn’t want the party spilling over into the cathedral or too many lovebirds rushing to the Goddess Tower.

Taking a few steps over to the side of the bridge, Leonie took a better look at the Goddess Tower. For a place with so much history and lore, the Goddess Tower was just so… innocuous. Between the cathedral and the great tree, it seemed like hardly more than an intruder in the skyline.

“Well…” Leonie began, hatching a plan. “Maybe it’s the view from the top that makes it so special…”

With renewed energy, Leonie carried on briskly down the bridge and into the cathedral. After the briefest consideration, she took the path to the left around the church, hoping to avoid any lingering clergy inside who might shoo her away.

Leonie stepped quickly down the first set of stairs toward the western gate. The knight standing guard at the gate eyed her curiously, but Leonie only offered an enthusiastic wave as she confidently and nonchalantly continued to and up the next set of steps. She slowed her pace cautiously as she approached the side doors to the church, but fortunately they too were closed for the evening. Leonie passed by the old well and stopped on the little bridge leading up to the tower.

Okay, so looking at it from here... maybe it does hold up to some of the mystique. The lack of any railing or guard walls along the bridge combined with the winter mist rising up from the valley made it seem like one was walking across the sky. Up close, the tower didn’t seem dwarfed by the great tree so much as they thrived together. Ivy and other greenery reached all across the pillar, decorating the stonework otherwise stained and weathered by the passage of time. Just beyond the tower, the Ethereal Moon itself shined down between the clouds like a spotlight seemingly illuminating the top floor.

Wait a second… It was illuminated. That’s a light! Like man-made light. Someone was up there...

Leonie smirked. Some couple had actually done it. They snuck out of the ball, got passed the gatekeeper, and climbed the Goddess Tower to make a promise together…

Her worse instincts were already telling her to sneak up the tower and find out who it was. She quickly quelled the urge, remembering how she had messed up just the month before. This was a conundrum though. She didn’t want to intrude on the couple’s moment, but she also wanted to see the Goddess Tower and she couldn’t be missing from the dance for too long. This couple might be able to disappear, but people would definitely wonder where the White Heron Cup winner was.

Well, if they had already been this far ahead of Leonie, they couldn’t be up there much longer, right? Maybe she should just wait? Then again, they’d already taken this long, who’s to say they weren’t planning to linger? She couldn’t wait too much longer and let the moment pass her. Actually… who’s to say they were even still there? Maybe they’re long gone by now? How long does it take to make a silly little promise anyway?

That’s it. She was just going to barge in, make her presence known as she was climbing the stairs, and – if anyone was there – they could scramble and collect themselves before she even got close. Without further ado, she pushed open the doors and began her ascent.

After only a few seconds, Leonie began to hear voices coming from the top of the tower. There was a couple after all. Oh, well. They’d had their time, and Leonie would gladly promise not to tell anyone about them so long as they returned the favor.

Before she could decide on how to announce herself, Leonie noticed something… Or rather, she recognized something. One of the voices… It was Byleth…

“I told you – I’m tired…”

That was definitely him. But why would he be here?

“Ha! I have no doubt you would!”

Byleth again. Who was he talking to? Was someone else here with him?

“It is difficult…”

Wait, was there another voice? Did she miss it? She hadn’t heard even the faintest whisper of a second voice.

“What? Sh–she is not… Ugh, stop laughing... What would you even have me do tonight? With all eyes on her?”

Who was laughing? What were they wanting him to do? Who were they talking about?

“Must you always be so mysterious? What do you mean ‘closer than you think’?”

There was a silence.

“Hey! Is there someone out there? Show yourself!” Byleth suddenly called out, his voice echoing down the staircase.

Leonie froze. How could he tell? Did he hear her? Or was it the person with him? What was she supposed to do now? She couldn’t run away. There was no way out but the single entrance. Byleth would simply look down, see her leaving the tower, and track her down in no time. And what was the alternative? Interrupt Byleth and his secret rendezvous in the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball? Ugh, how had this spiraled so badly so quickly.

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She took the extra moment to steel herself before rounding the corner.

_Well, here goes nothing…_ Leonie thought to herself as finally cross the threshold into the top floor Goddess Tower.

Almost immediately, she was within arm’s reach of Byleth. If anything, he looked more surprised to see her than she was to see him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open just the slightest bit. Leonie could see that the wheels turning in his head and the words just failing to form in his mouth.

Why did he feel on the backfoot here? Whatever the reason, that played in her favor. At least he wasn’t upset and she wasn’t in trouble. At least not yet…

“Hey there, Byleth! Fancy finding you here…” Leonie greeted cheerfully, theatrically panning her head across the room. “Is there someone here with you? I thought I heard you talking to someone…”

“No, no… It’s only you and me…” Byleth laughed nervously. “I was just talking to myself… Thinking out loud, really…”

“Uh huh…” Leonie mumbled suspiciously, continuing to observe their surroundings. “Well, I suppose there isn’t really anywhere they could be hiding…” She turned back to Byleth, placing her hands on her waist. “So… what brought you up here tonight then?”

“I could ask you the same question…” Byleth replied. “And I expect we’d have the same answer…”

“Oh, yeah?” Leonie asked, raising an eyebrow. “And why do you think I’m here?”

“I think you’re tired of everyone asking you to dance. I think you wanted some air so you went for a walk. And I think that once you saw the Goddess Tower, you just had to check out the legend for yourself.” Byleth grinned. “How did I do?”

“Pretty damn accurate.” Leonie laughed. “Didn’t have the heart to tell any of the girls wanting to dance with you no, huh?”

“Honestly, I knew I had to get out of there before you asked me to dance…”

“Wait, me?” Leonie repeated, taken aback. “Why me?”

“I’m just a mercenary! I didn’t want to embarrass myself next to the White Heron Cup winner!” Byleth answered with a lighthearted chuckle. “I know you said you were going to ‘outshine’ me. I just didn’t expect it to be on the dance floor!”

Leonie burst out laughing, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. Byleth joined as well. Just like that, all the tension was gone.

“Stupid idiot…”

As the laughter faded, Leonie locked eyes with Byleth. His eyes looked so blue in the light of the Ethereal Moon. And there was something else. There was a light behind his eyes. Something… soft. She had seen him with the fire of a fighter, but this was different. This was gentle, kind... It was warm.

“Y’know, if you were trying to get away from all the girls, this is a pretty odd place to hide.” Leonie teased. “Just imagine if one of them found you here.”

“You mean found ‘us’ here.” Byleth retorted right away. Leonie blushed and shrugged her shoulders. She’d walked right into that one. Byleth didn’t seem to notice as he opened his shoulders and gestured towards the balcony. “Come. See it for yourself…”

Leonie nodded. She proceeded past him and onto the balcony. The view was breathtaking. One could see the fields outside Garreg Mach stretching all the way to the surrounding mountains. The light from the moon illuminated the snow on the peaks, creating a glow on the horizon. In the air, the music from the ball still rung through ever so faintly.

Okay… maybe the Goddess Tower was just as special as advertised.

“Beautiful… isn’t it?” Byleth asked, taking up position right beside her. Leonie turned her head up to look at him. He had that big smile on his face again. The one from the pond.

“You’ve been smiling a lot more recently.” Leonie stated softly. Byleth looked down at her. His expression didn’t change, but he raised an eyebrow curiously. “When I first met you, you seemed like a bit of a grump, a real stick in the mud. But lately… I don’t know… It just seems like you’re… different… happier… It’s really nice to see.”

He chuckled and returned his gaze to the horizon.

“Recently… I realized just how empty I am…” Byleth began, trailing off. Leonie turned to look at him, but Byleth kept his eyes forward. He shook his head before she could even say anything. “Or really… how empty I was… That I had empty all along and never realized it. I’m only realizing now what it means to be more, to have more, to want more… I don’t exactly understand it myself yet… but I like it. I like the person I’m becoming…”

Leonie smiled and nodded, unsure of what to say. Byleth definitely was different. He was changing. Leonie thought back to seeing Byleth on the bed in the infirmary, how he had seemed so weak and vulnerable. Now, in the light of the Ethereal Moon with the smile on his face, he seemed more vulnerable than ever. But he wasn’t weak. No, not at all. He was strong. This was a strong as she had ever seen him. As confident as she had ever seen him. And it wasn’t in his fighting or sword… he was confident in himself.

“Well… I really should get back to the ball. I’m sorry for interrupting you…” Leonie said, giving Byleth a little pat on the shoulder as she turned to leave.

“Leonie, wait…” Byleth called, turning to her. Leonie stopped and looked back at him, waiting for him to continue. “Make a promise with me.”

“What?!” Leonie blurted out, flustered. “Make a promise with you? What are you saying?”

“That’s how the legend goes, right? If a guy and a girl make a promise here together on the night of the ball, the Goddess will make sure it’s kept…” Byleth saw the look on Leonie’s face and laughed. “The promise can be anything we want, can’t it? It doesn’t have to be anything like that.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Leonie replied with a nervous, unconvincing laugh. “I suppose it would be a shame to waste this opportunity.” She stepped back out onto the balcony next to Byleth. “So… how exactly do we do this?”

“Well, I’m going to just close my eyes and think it. I suppose you could make your promise out loud if you want to.” Byleth answered, grinning.

“Ha! Not a chance!” Leonie retorted in kind. Byleth nodded before closing his eyes and turned his face towards the sky. Leonie smiled and followed suit.

Now the big question – what was to be her promise to the Goddess? Less than a year ago, the answer was clear and unequivocal: she was going to be the next Blade Breaker. That goal, at least in as many words, was behind her now. Nevertheless, she still wanted to keep training, to keep getting stronger… but was that enough? What would it mean to be “stronger”? Did she even need to know? Byleth was improving, becoming more, and he didn’t seem to know how or why himself. Like always, she was just going to give it her best shot.

_Dear Goddess... I promise that I will be strong… And I promise that when the moment comes... I’ll know what that means…_

Leonie slowly let out the deep breath she had subconsciously held making her promise. She looked back to Byleth once again. He still stood with his eyes closed, basking in blue moonlight. He looked so peaceful.

“Leonie…” He started quietly. “Stay here with me…”

“I… uh…”

“Just a bit longer…” Byleth continued, opening his eyes. “Please?”

Leonie felt the blood rush to her face. Promptly, she faced forward again, unable to hold his gaze. Ugh, her face felt so warm. He had to notice. If he hadn’t yet, he would soon. Quick! Think of something!

“Uh, sure… but just for a few minutes! It’s cold out here!” Leonie exclaimed, finding her excuse. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t even have my sweater on me! And look at my gloves! These don’t exactly keep my hands warm, y’know? I’ve got nothing like your fancy coat and gauntlets!”

Leonie heard Byleth laugh but didn’t dare turn back to him yet. She was still collecting herself. She just needed a couple moments, a couple heavy breaths, and she’d be good as new. Leonie was so focused on herself that she lost track of her surroundings until she felt a weight on her shoulders.

“What the –”

It was Byleth’s coat. He’d taken it off and placed it over her. It was heavy. Heavier than she expected.

“There. One fancy coat.” Byleth declared, giving her a pat on the shoulder now.

“But… I… uh… Thank you.” Leonie finally managed. “Won’t you be cold now?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Byleth answered, smiling. “I’m plenty warm with you here next to me.”

Leonie smiled, giving up on any hope to control her blushing. How could he just say these things?

Surely, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes that Leonie and Byleth stood there, but –as far as she was concerned – the moment could have lasted forever.

And strangely enough, her hands weren’t cold at all.

* * *

Carefully, Leonie closed the doors to the Goddess Tower behind her. For a moment, she leaned back against the doors, enjoying the moment. It’s strange to think just how heavy and burdened she felt not so long ago and here she felt as light as a feather in the clouds.

She pushed off the doors and began her trek back to the ball. Her absence would’ve definitely been noticed by now, but it probably wouldn’t amount to much. She’d honestly say she needed the break, her answer would be accepted, and the dancing would recommence. Y’know, the urge never really hit her before – even while she was preparing – but in this moment… she was in the mood to dance.

“Well, well… isn’t this a development…”

Leonie turned to the voice. Leaning against the wall of the little corridor by the side doors of the church was none other than Captain Jeralt.

“So I came to check up on my son, assuming he’d run away from all the girls on the dance floor. The thought never even occurred to me that he might be running out to meet one…”

Surprising even herself, Leonie just smiled back. Her bashful and flustered reactions had bottomed out for the evening.

“It’s not what you think, sir.” Leonie responded simply.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I wasn’t going to ask.” Captain Jeralt smirked, standing up tall. “Whatever’s happening here, the kid’s happy… Happier than I’ve ever seen him...”

Captain Jeralt stepped out from the wall and glanced up at the Goddess Tower, checking if they were being watched. Satisfied, he gestured with his head for them to continue back around the front of the church. Leonie nodded and joined.

Immediately, Leonie began to think about seeing him and Byleth at the cemetery. This was the first time she’d been alone with him since that day. Should she say something to him? She hadn’t said anything to Byleth yet either. Who should she apologize to first?

No. Stop it. She was overcomplicating things again. It wasn’t organic with Byleth, but she was here alone with Captain Jeralt and she was thinking about it and she would only keep thinking about it until she got it off her chest.

“Captain Jeralt… I owe you an apology…”

“An apology?” He laughed. “Now, I really don’t wanna know what happened up there.”

“What? Ew. No. No. I wasn’t talking about anything like that!” Leonie exclaimed, trying to physically shake the thought out of her mind. “It’s something else… Something totally different…” Leonie lowered her voice as she lowered her head. “A few weeks ago… I saw you and Byleth at the cemetery…”

“Oh, you saw that, did you?” Captain Jeralt asked. “Tell me – did it look as bad as it felt? I had never seen the kid so mad before, especially at me… I can’t say I blame him though…”

“That’s not all, Captain Jeralt… I saw the grave too. And the flowers you left for… for…”

“For Sitri. My wife. My sunshine...” Captain Jeralt continued softly. “She always loved flowers. I couldn’t find her favorite. I don’t think they grow in the winter though…”

“Did Byleth ever get to meet her?” Leonie bit her tongue right away. She knew she shouldn’t ask, but she couldn’t hold it back.

“No, I’m afraid not.” Captain Jeralt replied, his voice wavering. “I’m told Sitri got to meet him though. I’m happy for that.”

“Told?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, I was out on a mission with the Knights…” He began, staring straight ahead. “I missed the birth of my son… and I wasn’t there when… when…” Captain Jeralt trailed off. He couldn’t say it, and he didn’t need to. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “Even before he was born, that boy had her whole heart…”

“I’m so sorry, Captain Jeralt… I can’t even imagine…”

Suddenly, Captain Jeralt stopped. From their spot on the bridge back to the central building, he turned and looked back to the Goddess Tower once more. After a quiet moment, he turned back to her.

“Leonie… I want you to make me a promise.” Captain Jeralt declared. She furrowed her brow in response, waiting for him to continue. “I want you to promise to look after Byleth. We’re all he’s got. If anything ever happens to me, you need to be there for him. Can you promise me that?”

“Of course, Captain. I promise.” Leonie answered, steadfast with the somber dedication such a vow deserved. Captain Jeralt smiled and nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder for good measure as he started walking again. Leonie couldn’t help by smile either.

Captain Jeralt asked her to protect and look after the thing most precious to him in the entire world. If that wasn’t a ringing endorsement of his first and best apprentice, she didn’t know what was.

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

How bittersweet it was. Sometimes the memory felt more like a story than real life. If those 48-hours weren’t so ingrained in her memory, she might even be tempted to say that it was one. How do we envision our last conversation with a loved one? With a mentor?

The next day, the Agarthans revealed themselves again, this time attacking from within Garreg Mach. Using Crest Stones, they transformed four innocent students into demonic beasts, releasing them to cause chaos and destruction. Fortunately, the Knights and the students of the Officers Academy acted fast and intercepted the creatures before the situation got out of hand. The students – and Leonie in particular – had trained and prepared for exactly this kind of fight after the struggle with Miklan at Conand Tower. They were ready for the demonic beasts.

What they weren’t ready for was Kronya…

Jeralt Reus Eisner. The Captain of the Knights of Seiros. The Blade Breaker. Fell by a knife in the back from a shapeshifter pretending to be a student… Such a cruel and undeserving end for such a great man…

At the time, her emotions were indescribable. She wanted nothing more than to cry for the loss of Captain Jeralt, and she wanted nothing more than to chase down Kronya and beat her into a bloody pulp.

Alas, she would never know that feeling. Leonie would have to settle for knowing that Kronya’s deceit and betrayal was paid in kind by her own comrades, her heart literally ripped from her own chest. She was never anything more than a blunt instrument, a tool and a resource to be used up and cast aside.

Ugh, such negative thoughts, such vengeful thoughts. This isn’t the type of person she wanted to be. Sure, she never got closure, but allowing herself to be so spiteful was just a privilege afforded by everything working out in the end. It would’ve been a different story if they had lost anyone else… If Byleth hadn’t returned from the void…

The story still sounds so magical. The Agarthans’ black magic enveloped Byleth in a void of black shadows that seemed to wipe him from existence. But while the enemy celebrated, Byleth convened with the Goddess herself. Though he had always carried the Goddess with him, it was this moment that she combined her power with his, and they became as one. Imbued with this divine power, the Sword of the Creator ruptured the heavens themselves. The legendary blade pierced the sky and through the portal emerged the Enlightened One, the Fell Star reignited.

At least, that’s how the storytellers tell it. This story didn’t emerge from the spoken word of merchants and travelers though. This history came from none other than the eyes and mouth of Lady Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles. Not even Hubert, devout skeptic that he is, dared deny what he had bear witness to that day.

There are no words to overestimate the surprise that came with the revelation. There could be no denying it though. The evidence was right in front of them. Not only that, even the Archbishop acknowledged and espoused his divinity. Overnight, the world had changed, never to return.

Somehow though… miraculously… Byleth didn’t seem to change at all.

Leonie had been so nervous what this new Byleth might be like. How was one supposed to interact with a person who became one with the Goddess? Was “person” even the right word anymore? Would he still be Byleth? Or would be someone else? Something else…

She had debated whether Professor Manuela would allow her to see him again. The Archbishop really ramped up security on his room in the infirmary, a reasonable and measured tactic given the power of the Agarthans. Leonie had heard that only Lady Edelgard was allowed to visit him due to her role as House Leader of his class. Maybe she could request to join Lady Edelgard? At the time, Leonie could count the one-on-one interactions she’d had with the imperial princess on one hand.

Ultimately, that all became moot. As it so happened, she found the Enlightened One without even trying… after he had snuck out of his infirmary room… to go fishing…

Any fear that he may not be the same Byleth under the green hair were quickly washed away. After a little thought, it seemed to make sense. If he had always had the Goddess with him, his personality was just his personality, right? And he always been one of the strongest fighters around. Even if he had some new secret and mysterious powers, what would that really change?

Leonie turned on her heels. If she already thinking about it, she might as well check out the cathedral next. Her short-lived leads on finding Byleth had already dried up. Where could he be? He was being mighty industrious himself making rounds across the monastery on his day off.

Oh, well. Nothing to it but to do it.

Leonie proceeded onto the bridge to the cathedral. Finally, the Great Tree Moon sun began to move westwards. With it, a cool breeze began to cut across Garreg Mach as well. There was a little bit of luck at least.

Despite what one might think, the cathedral still very much felt the same in the new united Fodlan. It was still a place of solemnity and reverence… and it still gave her the heebie jeebies. Leonie was never particularly religious, and she’s was never going to be, especially not after her experience with Seiros. The Church of Sothis had moved on, of course. These days, it almost seemed more of a creed or a way of life than an organized religion, but there were still those who indulged in the old customs and routines. They couldn’t deny the reality of Seiros, Sothis, or Byleth, but there was still that comfort in the familiar. Leonie couldn’t fault them for that.

After all, she had her own spot here… When she had needed some peace and quiet, a few minutes to be alone with her own thoughts, she would come here as well. She would stand behind the front, right-most pew and lean against the pillar. Here, she could either take her mind off things or focus on something… and still sneak out through the grand doors to the right if people started filling in.

Leonie took up her spot and peered up at the tall, stained-glass window at the back of the cathedral. She had come numerous times over the years to center herself, but – right now – all she could think about was her last visit here before the war…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1181**

_Pegasus Moon_

“Leonie! Leonie! I need to speak with you!”

The volume of both the words and the quickly approaching footsteps were more than enough to snap Leonie from her thoughts. Who the hell was it? Who even knew she was here? Leonie stepped to the inner corner of the pillar to see who it was, but she had hardly peaked her head around before Byleth was stepping right up to her.

“Byleth, what’s go–” was all Leonie could muster before Byleth reached out both his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders. Surprised, she first looked down at his hands before turning back up to him.

That look on his face… Leonie had never seen it before. Byleth was… scared… There was sweat coming down his face, he was breathing heavy, and his eyes… the anxiousness in his eyes…

“Leonie… join my class.”

“Wait, what?” Leonie blurted back. “What are you talking about?”

“Join my class. Today.” Byleth repeated. “Go to Seteth. Tell him you want to join the Black Eagle house.”

“Alright, alright, hold on a damn second here…” Leonie said, bringing up her hands to clear Byleth’s grip. She took the moment having seized the floor take a breath. “What is going on? Where is this coming from?”

“We’re always training together. You already attend my seminars. You’re a perfect fit for my class. Let’s just make it official! Let’s go find, Seteth!” Byleth said, rushing each sentence more than the last. Once again, he reached out and this time grabbed one of Leonie’s forearms, attempting to bring her with him. Leonie resisted, digging her heels in.

“Okay, I have no idea what’s going on here, and I’m not going anywhere until you explain it to me!” Leonie declared. Immediately, she felt Byleth’s hold on her arm loosen. Not only that, his shoulders sagged and his head dropped. It was as though he lost all his momentum all at once.

“It’s too late… I’m too late… There’s nothing I can do…” Byleth mumbled quietly.

“Byleth…” Leonie began softly, contorting her face. “What is this all about? Did something happen in Enbarr?”

Byleth winced, reflexively closing his eyes and tightening his grip once more. Leonie took her other hand placed it over his on her arm. Byleth relaxed, looking at her hand and then back up to her.

“Is there anything… anything I can do or say to change your mind?” He asked weakly.

“I’m sorry, but… It’s just already so late in the school year…” She replied gently. “Why don’t we talk after exams? Maybe I can switch before next year?”

“The same answer… Every time…” He turned his eyes to the floor.

Leonie simply stared back at Byleth. She still had no idea why he was suddenly doing or saying these things. He was just making less and less sense. What brought this on? 

“Leonie…” Byleth began, lifting his head. “Can you make me a promise?”

“Another promise? That’s a little greedy, don’t ya think?” Leonie joked lightheartedly, hoping to shift the tone. It didn’t work. Byleth met her gaze. His eyes were so gentle and so helpless.

“A promise, a favor – I don’t care what you call it. I need you to do something though. For me.”

Leonie shrugged.

“Alright. Name it. What do you need?”

“Don’t come to the ritual.”

“The ritual?” Leonie repeated, confused.

“The ritual, the revelation. In the holy tomb.” Byleth confirmed, stern gravity in his words. “If Claude invites you, don’t accept it. I don’t care what you tell him, but… just don’t come to the holy tomb, okay?”

“I don’t—”

“Promise me.” Byleth demanded, cutting her off. Leonie paused. What was this? What was up with him? His tone was so harsh, but his eyes… “Promise me, Leonie. Please…”

“Sheesh! Fine!” Leonie responded, throwing up her hands in exasperation. “I won’t go to the stupid holy tomb! I don’t know why you think I even would’ve gone in the first place!”

Leonie shook her head as she broke her focus from Byleth. This was exhausting. As she faced the cathedral though, she instantly became aware of all the eyes in the room. There were only a handful of clergy and visitors scattered through the church, but all of them were focused on on the two of them. Sheepishly, Leonie offered up a little wave, hoping to break their attention if they noticed her noticing them. She then turned back to Byleth. All the sudden, there was a little smile on his face.

“Oh, jeez. What now? Is there something else?” She asked. Byleth let out a little chuckle, but then his eyes widened.

“Actually… there is.” He responded. Byleth reached to his waist and retrieved his dagger, scabbard and all. “I want you to have this.”

“What? Why?”

“Father gave it to me when I was younger…” He began, gazing down at the weapon in his hand. “He said this would keep me safe even when he couldn’t… And it has.” Byleth held it up, offering it to her. “And now… I’m hoping it’ll do the same for you. To keep you safe, even when I can’t…”

“Man, what a weird and morbid thing to say…” Leonie commented, feeling a blush and a little smile come to her face. That wasn’t all that stuck out to Leonie. Byleth referred to Captain Jeralt as “Father.” It sounded… endearing, sentimental. Byleth was capable of sentimental? Slowly, she reached out and grabbed the dagger from his hand. She looked it over for a second before continuing. “You know – I’m more than capable of keeping myself safe, thank you very much… And I’m the one that promised Captain Jeralt to protect you, not the other way around…”

Leonie moved to look back up at him, but – before she could even react – Byleth had embraced her. Instinctively, Leonie tightened up. This was somehow even more unexpected… Undeterred, Byleth placed a hand on the back of Leonie’s head and gently brought her into his chest. Leonie’s heart raced. She thought about pushing Byleth away, but… she didn’t really want to.

Well, there was no use fighting it… Leonie relaxed and leaned into Byleth. She took in a deep breath as she brought her arms up around him as well.

“And you have to promise me you won’t randomly do this again…” Leonie whispered softly. “There are people here… Stupid idiot…”

Byleth laughed.

“Deal.”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

Leonie felt the goosebumps rise on her arm. For the longest time, that felt like it would be her final memory with him. Within two months, it seemed like the world had lost both Captain Jeralt and Byleth.

In her last conversation with Captain Jeralt, Leonie promised to look after Byleth, to be there for him…

Then Byleth asked her to join him, to be by his side… and she refused…

How heavy that conversation had weighed on her…

How was she to know what he was really asking? How could she have known that Lady Edelgard would declare war on the Archbishop and the Church of Seiros?

He could have just told her then! He could have just asked her to join the Adrestian Empire rather than hide before this pretext of joining his class!

Beneath her own frustrations and regrets, Leonie understood why he didn’t. She had replayed that conversation in her head a thousand times over the years.

On some days, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she would have left the Alliance behind her to be by Byleth’s side. On other days, she can’t imagine anything other than immediately reporting the threat of insurrection to the Knights.

Ugh, it wasn’t fair. What kind of impossible position was that for a student? Sure, Leonie was older than most of classmates – 20 at the time – and she still felt like nothing in her life had prepared for that day…

Before the word could even spread from the holy tomb, the monastery itself seemed to shake with the explosions and roars that erupted from below their feet. Leonie had kept her promise to Byleth; Claude did ask her to join as his comrade and she declined. Once again, she had to rely on the eyes of others, but she more or less heard the same story from them all.

The Archbishop brought Byleth to the holy tomb, allegedly hoping to inspire some sort of revelation from the Goddess, and the future sovereigns of Fodlan were invited to bear witness. Prince Dimitri and Dedue represented the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Claude was joined this time by Hilda, at least theoretically representing the two most prominent houses of the Alliance. Lady Edelgard and Hubert were expected but absent when the ritual began. To describe their late arrival as a “surprise” would be an understatement.

At least, to everyone but Byleth…

The storytellers would have you believe that the Boar King was born in earnest that day. It is said that Dimitri cracked at the revelation of his stepsister under the mask of the Flame Emperor, that he attacked everything in sight with feral aggression, hardly distinguishing friend from foe.

The Archbishop could only watch in horror and disgust as the pieces fell into place before her. The Church’s longest ally –her longest ally—the Hresvelg dynasty was the internal force working against it –against her—the entire time. No matter how she might handle Lady Edelgard in this moment, the deepest and darkest secrets about her identity and the nature of both Crests and the Heroes’ Relics would be revealed.

And then there was Byleth. The only person in the room who wasn’t surprised, and yet… the only person in the room who didn’t seem to know how to react…

It is known now that Lady Edelgard revealed herself to Byleth in Enbarr. She had asked him to join her on a somewhat sudden trip to the imperial capital under the guise of visiting her ailing father. Though that much was true, the truth was so much more. It wasn’t just a visit. It her coronation. Her ascension to the throne. Her declaration of intent.

And that was just her first secret. Lady Edelgard finally took off her mask. No, not that of the Flame Emperor. That was not her mask. Her mask was that which she wore about the monastery, hiding her true intentions. Lady Edelgard had never hid her feelings about merit versus nobility, about Crests versus self-determination, but they hardly seemed like more than words, hollow promises from the next in a long line of politicians.

There could be no doubt now. Lady Edelgard did not hide behind words. She saw a world in need of change, and she was going to change it.

Leonie had long thought about asking Byleth went through his head that day, on the days leading up to it. To be honest, Leonie wasn’t sure if Byleth would even know himself. How can one simplify their deepest emotions, their strongest convictions into mere words? There had clearly been some conflict within him, some part of the ultimatum that he struggled with.

In all likelihood, he held the fate of Lady Edelgard’s revolution and all of Fodlan in his hands. The hypothetical that Leonie plagued herself with wasn’t hypothetical to him. Had he known what he would do when he approached Leonie that day? Was he trying to get her to join his cause? Or did he just want to ensure that she would be by his side…

Was he selfish? Or selfless?

“Leonie! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m just…” Leonie began, turning towards the voice. “Oh! Your Majesty!”

Somehow, Leonie had been so caught up in her thoughts that none other than the Emperor herself was able to sneak up on her. That’s not a particularly great portrait of her as a diligence as a soldier.

For what it was worth though, Lady Edelgard only seemed amused at Leonie’s surprise. She wore a sincere and pleasant smile on her face. The Emperor had been smiling more and more of late. They had been few and far between during the height of the war, but they had been steadily returning over the last couple years. With some of the weight being lifted off her shoulders, her steps became lighter, figuratively and evidently literally as well.

Leonie quickly gave the most courteous bow she could muster. Lady Edelgard simply nodded, accepting the obligatory formalities.

“I apologize for taking so long, Your Majesty. I’ve just about turned the monastery over, and I still haven’t found Byleth yet.”

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” Lady Edelgard sighed. The confusion on Leonie’s face must have been an answer enough. “Byleth isn’t inside the monastery. He’s ventured beyond the walls. He said he needed to… see the flowers…”

“The flowers?” Leonie repeated, befuddled.

“I’m not entirely sure what that means myself.” Lady Edelgard responded. “I should’ve shared that you with this morning, but regrettably it slipped my mind that he had mentioned that yesterday. The thought only occurred to me after Hubert updated me on the difficulty you were having. I should be the one apologizing.”

“Ha! I guess he probably did owe us one.” Leonie laughed. It was Lady Edelgard’s turn to be confused. “To make our lives difficult for once. Usually, we’re the ones causing problems for him.”

Lady Edelgard snickered, bringing up her hand to cover her mouth. Once upon a time, those had been rare too.

“Yeah, I do suppose you’re right.” She shook her head and pushed her side ponytail back behind her shoulder.

“Your Majesty—”

“Edelgard.”

“Edelgard…” Leonie repeated, correcting herself with a smile. It was a losing battle. “May I ask you a question?”

“You needn’t ask before you ask, Leonie.” She replied. “Please, speak your mind.”

“Well… Hubert mentioned that you’d be departing for Enbarr soon. Is this like… your permanent return?”

“Oh, Hubert let that slip?” Lady Edelgard asked, tilting her head. “How curious. It would seem he’s either subconsciously starting to trust you or he truly is becoming careless. I can’t imagine Hubert ever doing the latter…”

“Ha! It’s hard for me to imagine the former! I live in just about constant fear that he’s lurking behind me in the shadows. Honestly, I’m not really too thrilled when he shows up right in front of me either…” Leonie joked… kind of. Lady Edelgard laughed regardless.

“Imagine how I feel. Hubert basically is my shadow. I can’t say I don’t appreciate all he’s done for me, but I do appreciate some quiet moments to myself as well, especially when I have a lot of my mind.” Lady Edelgard turned and looked toward the altar herself. “I wouldn’t call it ‘praying’ exactly, but I do take some comfort in coming here and envisioning the future I’d like to see. That’s not too different though, is it?”

“I think that all depends on who you ask, Your…. Edelgard.” Leonie replied, catching herself. “For what it’s worth, I was just thinking the same thing myself.”

“Hmm.” Lady Edelgard acknowledged. For a moment, she seemed lost in thought, staring into some time or place far, far away. Just as quickly, the moment had passed and she turned back to Leonie. “To answer your question – it was supposed to be. Now… I’m not too sure. There’s been an unexpected hiccup to say the least.”

“Oh? What would stop you from returning to the capital?”

“Byleth.”

“Byleth?” Leonie asked. “Does he not think the time is right or something?”

“Well, not for him personally evidently.” Lady Edelgard answered, some frustration creeping into her tone. “He said that I should feel free to return to Enbarr but that he had unfinished business here, some promises he needed to keep.”

“Promises?”

“Yes, promises. He wouldn’t tell me what they were, but he did tell me they were for his father and for… Sothis...” Lady Edelgard contorted her face. “Ugh, the mystery is only more frustrating. Byleth is hardly an open book, but this… I don’t know what to make of this…”

“Shoot, beats me…” Leonie added, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, I’m happy I found you here, Leonie.” Lady Edelgard began. “I know you have a special… connection with my teacher. Can you please talk to him and get him to reconsider? Or at least to tell me what these ‘promises’ are, so that I can see that they’re fulfilled and he can feel free to leave the monastery?”

“What do you… I don’t…” Leonie paused to take a breath, feeling herself getting flustered. Don’t correct the Emperor. “Of course, Edelgard. I’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“Thank you, Leonie.” Lady Edelgard said graciously. “He’s mentioned visiting a field of flowers in the past. I want to say it’s west of the monastery, off the road to Remire Village. I’m afraid I’m more familiar with the roads to the south though. Do you know it, by chance?”

“You know what? I think I do. One of the merchants in the market was trying to sell me on some seeds one day, and he asked me if I had seen the flowers in bloom outside the monastery. He said some of them were as orange as my hair!” They both laughed, almost shaking their heads in unison. “Well, I suppose I should be off then. Excuse me, Your Majesty.”

Once more, she bowed and Lady Edelgard nodded. Leonie made her exit back through the main doors of the cathedral, taking the turn toward the western gate. After a quick descent down the stairs, she was face-to-face with the knight on duty. It hardly took a few seconds of conversation before the knight called for the gate to be opened. Just like that, she was outside the monastery and finally on course for her target. Well, hopefully on course. It was either that or as off course as she could possibly be. Fingers crossed.

What a day this was turning out to be. Well, Leonie thought as much just reliving her own day, but just what kind of day was Byleth having? Having turned down the Emperor’s requests to return to the capital with her, he then has the audacity to ask for a day off. And what does he do with it? Well, he visits the cemetery to pay respects to his mother and father but not first without buying up nearly all the Four Spice blend tea, neglecting the brand-new fishing float basically stocked especially for him. And next on the agenda? Frolicking through the flowers? Some Ashen Demon he’s turned out to be.

And what about the promises to Captain Jeralt and the Goddess? There’s honestly no hope even trying to guess. After all, Byleth lost Captain Jeralt and the Goddess before the war even began, before he even knew there would be a war. So much has happened in the last six years… What promise could he have made back then? What could he possibly have left to achieve?

Well… maybe it isn’t so far-fetched… After all, it was Leonie’s promise to Captain Jeralt that brought her back to Garreg Mach, and she – like the rest of the world – thought Byleth was dead at the time. She couldn’t really protect him anymore, but she could honor what he fought for… what he died for…

And that took her longer than it should have to understand. Things just happened so fast after Lady Edelgard attacked Garreg Mach. Everything changed so drastically overnight. There was no real chance to comprehend what was happening, and really there was no real effort to explain it, at least from the Church. As far as they were told, the perpetually ambitious Adrestian Empire had finally made their move to reconquer the rest of Fodlan, the not-so-subtle threat realized at long last.

At first, the message comforting. It was simple and offered one the opportunity to make some sense of the chaos that quickly engulfed the world. If Leonie had wanted to, she could’ve just buried her head in the sand and accepted the truth according to the Church.

But she couldn’t. It still didn’t make any sense. Leonie couldn’t really comment on Lady Edelgard’s true motives or ambitions, but Byleth… he wouldn’t just want to conquer Fodlan. And he wouldn’t serve any master who only sought to serve themselves. There had to be more going on. There had to be more to Byleth and Lady Edelgard, and there had to be more to Lady Rhea and the Church of Seiros as well.

The Battle of Garreg Mach was rough. Leonie felt lost, and she had nothing to cling to but her sense of duty and loyalty to her friends and country. Well, some of her friends. What would should have done on that day if she had to stand across the line in the sand and face her friends in the Black Eagles? Would she have killed Bernadetta? Petra? Shamir?

Well, fortunately, she didn’t have to find out. Per the Knights’ plans, the Blue Lions were stationed to guard one side of the monastery and the Golden Deer the other while the Knights, themselves, held down the main gate. Knowing all she did now, of course Lady Edelgard would attack the main gate. She wanted the quickest line to Seiros with the least amount of collateral damage in between. It wasn’t good fortune at all that stopped Leonie from having to fight her friends; it was Lady Edelgard’s design.

Leonie turned and looked back up at the monastery. She was well outside the city’s walls now, but the structure still towered into the skyline, even more so as she descended down the hillside. It had taken a while, but the monastery was really started to shine again. In hardly eighteen months, it had been rebuilt from a ghost monument to a symbol of hope and change. A real one this time.

Returning to Garreg Mach during the war was a bit nerve-racking, but it wasn’t nearly as scary as walking alone on the road to Enbarr. When she’d finally left Derdriu, it felt like the end of a saga, the culmination of a journey all on its own. She was on the open road and had the wind in her sails. Or so she thought. It was really just Part One of the journey. As she got closer and closer to the imperial capital, she realized that Part Two still awaited her: convincing the Emperor that she was a friend and not an enemy or a spy.

All in all, it didn’t go nearly as bad as she expected. She passed numerous Adrestian units and soldiers on the road, but those who paid her any mind at all only offered their assistance in finding what she needed or where she was going. Even entering the city was hardly an issue. Leonie thought “business with the Emperor” might raise some eyebrows or call for some clarification, but she got through and travelled through Enbarr to the imperial palace unabated.

It was only at the palace that she finally got asked who she was and why she was here… and promptly thrown in a cell…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1181**

_Ethereal Moon_

_I think this is a little overkill…_

Leonie spun her head side to side to count the number of soldiers escorting her through the imperial palace.

One… Two… Three… Eight?! Eight soldiers! Just for her! Well… it was kind of a compliment. Maybe if she still had her spear, but of course they commandeered her weapons at the gate. Then again, it also presupposes that she would announce herself at the front door, let them take her weapons, and then challenge her armed escort with her fists. Leonie was never the strategist herself, but surely they didn’t think her that careless… right?

“How much further?” Leonie asked no one guard in particular as she brought her hands up behind her head.

“Not much further, madam.” The soldier to her right answered.

Madam? Leonie didn’t get “madam” very often. The decorum from the soldier didn’t really surprise her. Though someone evidently felt she required eight escorts just in case, they had been treating her with the utmost respect, at least for a possible prisoner spy anyway.

What was a bit of a surprise was just how long this walk was taking. Leonie had barely had time to get comfortable in her cell when the soldiers came to chaperone her. It definitely felt like this was already taking longer than that. Leonie understood that the cells probably weren’t right next to the audience chamber, sure, but just how big was the imperial palace?

“This way, madam.”

The soldiers stopped rather suddenly in front of a set of glass doors. The guards previously stationed in front of her parted, leaving a path unobstructed. Leonie raised her eyebrow at the direction. The doors led out of the palace…

“This way?” She asked.

“Yes, madam.” He answered flatly. “Her Majesty is having tea in the courtyard. She has requested you to join her.”

“Ha! I feel very ‘requested’ right now.” Leonie laughed; the guard did not. Instead, he opened a door and gestured for her to continue.

She waited for a moment to see if the guards were going to continue in front of her. After they stood still, Leonie shrugged and carried through by herself. At first, the sunlight was blinding. Leonie brought up her forearm to shield her eyes as they adapted.

“Woah…” Leonie muttered, finally able to see the courtyard. The trail in front of her was paved with finely cut stone, framed only by thickest and well-kempt hedges she had ever seen. On the other side of the greenery, dozens of flowers of every different color decorated the landscape. This was certainly more color than she had expected to see at the heart of the supposedly dull and harsh Adrestian Empire. 

The courtyard continued all the way to the waterline of one of the rivers that ran throughout the city. Adjacent to the water, a patio of sorts furnished the scenery. Standing guard by the entrance was Hubert.

It wasn’t the same Hubert that Leonie recognized from the Officers Academy though. Rather than the old students uniform, he wore a much more daunting ensemble. The cape draping down from his shoulders only brought greater attention to his imposing height and stature, and the raised collar just further exacerbated his already gaunt features. 

“Hey there, Hubert!” Leonie greeted cheerfully with a playful salute. “How’s it goin’?”

“Miss Pinelli… this is a rather unexpected visit.” Hubert replied, less cheerfully. “I hope for your sake that you have a very compelling story to tell.”

“Well, I don’t have any story to tell but my own.” She said, bringing up her hands.

“Indeed.” Was all Hubert added. He turned his shoulder, clearing the entrance for Leonie. She nodded, accepting the invitation, and proceeded onto the patio.

A single wrought iron table stood on the edge of the water. Seated alone at the table was Edelgard, sipping her tea. After delicately setting down her cup, she turned her attention to Leonie. Edelgard stood up from her seat and gestured to the empty one across the table.

“Please. Come join me, Leonie.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Leonie responded with rehearsed formality. Slowly, she proceeded toward the table. She had only seen Hubert in the courtyard, but she was sure his – and probably a handful of guards and archers – were all focused on her.

Leonie, however, kept her attention on Edelgard. This was the first time she’d laid her eyes on her old classmate since her ascension to the throne. Of course, she’d long since scrapped her uniform as well. Now, Edelgard wore a regal red dress and cloak, befitting her authority. Her once simple ponytail was now pulled neatly into buns on either side of her head, intertwined with her crown. The crown was both unique and unexpected yet totally fitting upon her head. Golden horns protruded inwards and upwards from either side, connecting in the middle by an intricately designed plate adorning a brilliant ruby in the middle. This wasn’t the House Leader she once knew. This was the Emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Leonie had expected Edelgard to seem even more intense, to have an even greater gravity about her with her new authority. Surprisingly, she only appeared more relaxed.

“Leonie! It’s so good to see you!” Edelgard began as she stepped forward. Leonie was preparing to bow, but she was caught instead by Edelgard embracing her with a hug. Leonie froze, caught off-guard not only by the hug but nervous of what the response might be if she wrapped her arms around the Emperor. Unmoved, Edelgard stepped back, placing her hands on Leonie’s shoulders as she looked her over. “You look so well! I almost didn’t recognize you with long hair!”

“Oh, why, thank you…” Leonie responded, fumbling her words. No, she couldn’t be this anxious. She couldn’t give them any reason to doubt her sincerity, especially with how welcoming they were being. Fighting the nerves, Leonie brought a smile to her. “It wasn’t really a conscious decision. Haircuts just kinda get pushed down the list of priorities these days, y’know?”

“Well, that’s a rather innocent way to look at the war.” Edelgard laughed, returning to her seat. Leonie offered a light chuckle and claimed her seat as well. “Would you like some tea? It’s Bergamot. My apologies if it’s not to your liking. I would’ve made sure to have your blend, but I’m afraid your visit is rather unexpected.”

“Ha! Hubert said the same thing…”

“Yes, I don’t think it will surprise you to learn that Hubert is very suspicious of your intentions here, and I’m not without my reservations either. That being said, I am interested in what you have to say…” Edelgard lifted her cup and took a long sip at her tea. She closed her eyes, seemingly savoring the taste, before purposefully setting it back down. “From what I can tell, you either have something to offer me or you’re the worst spy I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah, sneaking around has never really been my forte…” Leonie replied lightheartedly.

“That’s an understatement. According to my reports, you have made no effort to hide your identity or to stave off our trackers from the moment you entered Adrestian territory.”

“Wait… from the moment I entered?”

“Of course. We guard our borders diligently. Did you really think an officer from the Leicester Alliance armed forces could slip through undetected?” Edelgard asked, taking another sip. “That’s not what intrigues me though. On more than one occasion, you were confronted by imperial soldiers. Each time, you told them your real name and that you had business with me.” Edelgard paused, setting her cup down and bringing her arms into her lap. Locking eyes with Leonie, her smile faded. “So… what business brings you here?”

“Alright, here we go…” Leonie began, mainly to herself. She sat up straight in her chair. This was the moment. She had to nail it. “Your Majesty… I want to join the Empire. I want to join your fight against Lady Rhea and the Church.”

Edelgard did not seem surprised. In fact, she hardly reacted at all. Rather, she sat still and unblinking stared back at Leonie, evaluating her. Leonie had anticipated this. She couldn’t flinch either. She had to show her resolve.

“I see.” Edelgard began, cool as ice. “And why should trust you?”

“I know we never really got to know one another at the monastery. I’m sure you’ve got some file on me with like my hometown, common acquaintances, and whatever, but that doesn’t tell my full story. But I’m not here to tell you that either. I’m going to keep this simple because… well, it is.” Leonie leaned in, placing her elbows on the table and locking her hands in front of her. “Captain Jeralt once asked me why I wanted to be a great mercenary. I told him that I wanted to be strong, strong enough to protect my village and strong enough to help those who couldn’t help themselves. And I’ll never forget what he told me. He told me that being strong is more than fighting and winning…”

Leonie had to stop for a moment to collect herself. Despite her best efforts, she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bringing her hands to her chest.

When she opened her eyes, Edelgard continued to gaze at her with unrelenting focus. Something had changed though, something in Edelgard’s eyes. She was invested.

“Captain Jeralt told me part of being strong is knowing when it’s time to fight and when it isn’t. He told me to never forget what I’m fighting for and who I’m fighting for.” Leonie continued, a tear finally rolling down her cheek. Her voice may be wavering, but she couldn’t. She had to press on. “I’ve done a lot of soul searching over the last year. How could I be strong? Who do I need to be? And I finally found my answer.”

“And who is that?” Edelgard asked almost immediately.

“I’m just going to be Leonie Pinelli.” She answered, smiling. “That’s all I need to be.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow…”

“It was something Byleth said to me once…” Leonie chuckled, shaking her head. “When I remembered the conversation, it made me realize something – I overcomplicate things. I needed to just… make things simple. And you made things really easy for me.”

“And how did I do that?”

“You made me realize who really needed protecting… and who they needed protecting from.” Leonie explained. “Things have been great for a long time for the nobles of Fodlan and those lucky enough to sit at their tables. But for people like me – the people of Sauin Village – things have been really bad for just as long. And we all thought that the Church and the Knights were there to help us, to keep us safe and makes things better. But that’s not what they stand for at all… They’re only there to maintain the status quo – to keep the rich rich and to keep the poor poor. And they do it all behind a religion that Lady Rhea – uh, Seiros – created herself. Nothing is ever going to change until we change it, until we fight for it. And you’ve given that to us, Edelgard. You’ve given us something to fight for, something to believe in…”

“Something to believe in…” Edelgard mumbled. Finally, she averted her eyes from Leonie, looking down at her tea. She brought her hands to her cup, but then held still. After a silent moment, she brought her hands back to her lap. She looked back at Leonie, but then shifted her head to Hubert. Without a word, she nodded, and Hubert walked over to the table. “Tell me – what is the meaning of this?”

For the first time, Hubert brought forward his hands from behind his back, placing something on the table.

A dagger in a royal blue scabbard… Byleth’s dagger… They must have found it in her belongings…

“Where did you get this?” Edelgard asked, her voice giving away her emotions for the first time.

“Byleth gave it to me.” Leonie answered simply.

“I asked my teacher about this dagger once. He told me it was a gift from his father, a treasure he valued as much as anything in the world… You’re telling me that he just gave it to you?”

“It was just before the Battle of Garreg Mach…” Leonie said softly, her eyes fixed on the dagger. “He came to me and asked… asked if I would join his class, join the Black Eagles…”

“He asked you to join the Black Eagles?” Edelgard repeated, genuine surprise in her tone.

“He did. And I turned him down…” Leonie answered, clenching her fists beneath the table. “Of course, I had no idea what he was really asking or why. And when I said no… he told me to take this dagger. He said it would keep me safe… even when he couldn’t…”

“I see…” Edelgard replied. She reached out and picked up the dagger off the table. She simply stared at it for a moment before taking her other hand and slowly bringing it across the scabbard.

Suddenly, Edelgard pushed her chair back and stood up from her seat. Leonie scrambled to stand up as well out of courtesy, but the Emperor held up her hand, indicating that it wasn’t necessary.

“It seems that there was much I didn’t know about my teacher…” Edelgard began, stepping towards Leonie. Gently, Edelgard placed the dagger on the table in front of her. “This belongs to you…” She turned her head. “Hubert?”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“See to it that a room in the palace is prepared for Leonie. And make sure her belongings are returned to her. All of them.” Edelgard ordered.

“At once, Your Majesty.” Hubert replied, bowing respectfully. 

“Wait, does that mean—” Leonie began, but Edelgard quickly cut her off.

“Yes. I have heard enough to know that you will be a very worthy addition to the Adrestian Empire.”

Immediately, Leonie felt a weight fall off her shoulders. She let out a deep breath and brought a hand to her chest. She could feel her heart pounding.

“I hope you understand that there will be more conversations about exactly what your role will be here. My instinct is to trust you, but it will likely be a long time before you earn the trust of your fellow imperial soldiers – if you ever do.” Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “Are you prepared for that, Leonie? To be seen as a traitor both here and back in the Leicester Alliance?”

Despite the Emperor’s previous direction, Leonie rose to her feet.

“I’ve made peace with that.” Leonie said calmly. “For a while now, I didn’t really recognize the person looking back at me in the mirror. I wasn’t being true to myself… Now that I’m finally here in the Empire, fighting alongside you… I don’t think that will be a problem anymore.”

Edelgard smiled.

“You know, I think I may have underestimated you, Leonie. You’re much more thoughtful and well-spoken than I would’ve given you credit.”

“Ha! Let’s not get too hasty, Your Majesty.” Leonie laughed. “I’m still way better at fightin’.”

“Of course.” She replied, nodding her head. “And please… just call me Edelgard.”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Well, hello there!”

Leonie looked up. Heading her way down the trail seemed to be a merchant. He walked briskly next to a horse drawing a trailer. The merchant cooed the horse to stop as Leonie closed in. She attempted to examine the trailer but a tarp was covering it, sheltering the goods.

“Headed for Garreg Mach, I presume?” Leonie asked.

“Aye!” He responded enthusiastically. “Though I haven’t made quite the pace I was hoping to today! Pray tell – is the market still busy in the evenings? Or would I be better suited simply waiting until tomorrow to set up shop?”

“Oh, there will still be plenty of shoppers on a Saturday evening, especially with weekend visitors.” Leonie answered with a smile. “That being said, it will be way busier tomorrow both before and after the services at the church. It’s probably worth your while to set up tonight and tomorrow if you’re feelin’ up to it.”

“Oh, I see! Thank you so much! That was exactly what I wanted to hear!” The merchant exclaimed gleefully. He moved to the horse to ready it to continue.

“Hey, since I’ve happened across you – I’m not terribly familiar with this side of the monastery myself. There is like a big field of flowers off the road if I continue down this path, right?”

“Why, yes! There is! In fact, the bloom is beautiful! Saint Cethleann has truly blessed us this year!”

“Ha! Yes, it would seem that she has!” Leonie chuckled. She and the merchant exchanged waves as they parted in opposite directions.

Well, it seemed that she was on the right track. After traversing basically the entire monastery, her target was finally just down this path. What an unexpected ending to what seemed like such a simple task in the morning.

_At least it’s such a beautiful day…_

Leonie turned her head up to the sky. Or she tried to. The tree line was just so thick, only scattered rays of sunlight were able to creep through to illuminate the path. The forest really was surprisingly pretty. Why had she never ventured this way before? Even if not for a mission or some other errand, she really should do more exploring around the monastery.

She knew where this road led though. The first major stop would be Remire Village. For such a speck on the map, it had been a place of great significance in the history of Fodlan over the last few years. Of course, it had been where Solon and the Agarthans finally slithered out from the dark to reveal themselves. But just a few months before that, it had been where Captain Jeralt finally resurfaced after two decades of steering clear of detection from the Church… It was where Fodlan was introduced to Byleth…

Y’know, for honestly a pretty gentle and assuming guy, Byleth sure had a flair for these grand and dramatic entrances. With him, it was never a simple letter ahead with a messenger saying “Hey, I’ll be there on so-and-so day.” Noooo.

First, it was like, “Look at me! I just saved the three future leaders of Fodlan!” Then, it was all, “Behold! I just sliced a portal through existence itself!” And lest we forget – last but not least – simply walking in to Garreg Mach after being dead for five years…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1185**

_Ethereal Moon_

“There’s no way, right? There’s no way…”

Leonie sat alone in the Common Room. From the outside, it may have appeared that she was entrenched in her work. A ledger sat open on the table in front of her while she leaned in on one hand with the other repeatedly tapping her pen against the wood. Or maybe her anxiousness was obvious. After all, she was also rather absent-mindedly bouncing her heel underneath the table as well.

Had a ghost truly walked into Garreg Mach today?

Had he really been alive all this time?

The news had sent ripples across the monastery. No, not ripples… Tidal waves. In a decade marked by historic event after historic event, it was hard to shock Leonie anymore. This though… this had nearly taken her off her feet…

If the rumors were true…

“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.” Leonie mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She closed her eyes tightly, scrunching her face. Letting out an exasperated breath, she looked at the paper again, hoping the letters would make sense. Instead, they were still just scribbles on the page. She just couldn’t focus.

“Damn it all!” She exclaimed suddenly. With one hand, the slammed her pen down in the book, and she flipped it closed with another. She leaned back in her chair, covering her face as she let out a frustrated groan.

This was useless right now. She was useless right now. She needed to know one way or another.

As soon as she had heard, Leonie rushed to Her Majesty’s Audience Chamber. Typically, Lady Edelgard was readily available to speak, especially to her officers. It was only on the rarest of occasions that the doors were shut and locked. Today was one of those occasions. On top of that, stationed on guard outside the room were not only the two usual imperial soldiers but Shamir as well.

Leonie asked to see Her Majesty. Shamir said no. Leonie asked why not. Shamir said no. Leonie asked if Shamir could tell her anything about what was going on. Shamir said no. Leonie asked if she could say literally anything else. Shamir said no.

And now here she was – sitting, waiting, and just hoping to be physically close by whenever some news did break.

Right on cue, Leonie’s ears perked up as she heard some voices down the hallway. She focused in, attempting to hear who it was and what they were saying. Ugh, the voices just didn’t carry well enough down the hallway. They were just distorted noises. Leonie stood up from her seat. She was just going to go see for herself.

Then… footsteps. She could hear the movement in the hallway. Was someone coming to get her? Were they finally going to tell her what this was all about?

The footsteps grew louder, faster. They were running. Was it an emergency? Had something bad happened?

Leonie stepped around the table, readying herself for the messenger.

But it wasn’t a messenger. It was him. It was Byleth.

Leonie froze in place. It was him. It was really him. Just standing there. Standing there like nothing had happened.

The same black outfit. The same messy hair. The same stupid smile.

“Leonie…”

The word hung in the air. Leonie still couldn’t move; she just stood there, staring at him. Byleth let out a little chuckle and began and move towards her.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Byleth said, stopping right in front of her. “It’s so good to see you…”

So many emotions. She felt like a dam about to burst. Leonie closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. She was convinced that she was going to open her eyes and he would be gone.

But she opened them, and he was still there. Still smiling. She couldn’t take it. The dam burst. Leonie punched him right where his shoulder met his chest, maybe the hardest punch she’d ever thrown.

“Ow!” Byleth yelped, recoiling backwards. “What was that for?”

“You can’t believe I’m here? You can’t believe _I’m here?!_ ” Leonie shouted. “You have a hell of a lot of nerve just showing up like this after pretending to be dead for five years!”

“I wasn’t pretending to be anything!” Byleth replied defensively, placing a hand over his shoulder. “I was… asleep…”

“You were just sleeping?! Do you really think that sounds better?!”

“Well, not _just_ sleeping. I was like… recovering, I think…” Byleth answered sheepishly.

Leonie shook her head, bringing up her forearm to wipe her eyes. When she looked back to Byleth, he was still standing there, still holding his shoulder, still smiling albeit a little more nervously.

A second wave hit. Leonie ran at Byleth, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head against his chest.

“You stupid idiot! Don’t you ever do that again!”

Byleth winced both at the volume in his ears and the pressure on his fresh bruise. After the initial surprise, he gingerly placed his arms around Leonie as well.

“Never.” He whispered softly. “I promise…”

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

_“I promise…”_

Byleth’s voice echoed through her head. That phrase. How have two little words changed her life so much? Her promise to the Goddess… Her promise to Captain Jeralt…

But it wasn’t only the promises she kept. There were also the promises that she broke.

Her promise to the Church of Seiros… Her promise to Claude…

Ugh, what an awful day that had been. And Leonie was no stranger to bad days. She had dealt with innumerable physical injuries. She had lost friends, family, and allies to their eternal rest. But never, ever had Leonie been the cause to so much misery for herself.

As soon as she had decided to defect to the Empire, Leonie knew she would have to tell Claude to his face. Sure, it would have been hopeless in her station as an officer trying to just up and leave the Alliance anyway, but that was secondary to Leonie. She owed an explanation to her leader, to her friend.

It took her days to muster up the courage. It wasn’t only facing Claude and the threat it should posed to her freedom and life; it was also facing her own shame and embarrassment. Leonie would never make a vow knowing she would betray it.

When she vowed herself to the Knights of Seiros, she meant it. When she vowed herself to serve House Riegan, she meant it.

But she didn’t mean it now. Not anymore.

She had no faith in the Church of Seiros, and she didn’t believe in Claude.

How could she? The Church of Seiros – and Seiros, herself – had betrayed them, lied to them. To all of Fodlan! The whole system was a lie! Everything! There were no “Ten Elites;” only the murderous barbarians who killed the Goddess and her children. The so-called “Heroes’ Relics” and Crests were nothing more than their spoils, the literal blood and bones of their victims. They weren’t “chosen” by the Goddess and nor were their descendants. 

Was the “power” really worth all the suffering it caused?

What would Miklan say?

What would Lysithea say?

What would Lady Edelgard say?

Leonie couldn’t fault Claude for not just joining the fight against Seiros at first… but now? What was his excuse? They had all read Hresvelg Manifesto. They all knew the truth. And he wanted to fight alongside Seiros? Against Lady Edelgard? This system was worth fighting for? Worth dying for?

She knew Claude had his qualms with the Church and with the nobility and that he wanted to bring real change to Fodlan… but how? What was he going to do about it? If the power of the Church was only further enshrined, if Seiros was only more emboldened having defeated her enemy, how could he ever hope to change the system then? Seiros would write the version of history that suited her best just like she did before, and the new dawn would never rise over Fodlan.

Leonie had hoped that Claude would hear her out, that she could change his mind… but it was useless. There was no getting through to Claude. And it wasn’t because he was ignorant, no. It was the opposite. Claude was calculated. He was still playing for his own endgame and – for whatever reason – he thought he needed to Church of Seiros to get there. 

And when that part of conversation was over, Claude knew what Leonie was going to say before she even said it.

_“So… you’re running off to the Empire, huh? Well… best of luck to you, my friend. I hope one day our paths cross again, and not our swords…”_

If only the fates had been so kind…

As soon as Byleth had returned, the writing was on the wall. In all honesty, maybe it was already there. The longer the war raged on, the stronger the Empire became. Her Majesty only gained more ground, more soldiers, and more support. In taverns across Fodlan, the question was no longer “if” the Emperor would succeed but “when”? And – more importantly – how much blood would be shed in the meantime?

By that time, there were only major battles ahead. All that stood between them and a unified Fodlan were the aquatic city of Derdriu, the silver maiden of Arianrhod, and royal capital of Fhirdiad. By all accounts, it seemed inevitable that there would be major losses on both sides, regardless of who came out victorious. But then Byleth returned.

Her Majesty’s teacher. The Empire’s tactician. The Wings of the Hegemon.

Before she knew it – hardly two months after Byleth’s return — they marched on Derdriu. And just as expected – the battle was hardly a battle at all. Even with the surprise support of Almyra’s elite, they never stood a chance. At the end of the day, the only drama came from Claude and Hilda…

“Hilda…”

Just her name… Just the thought of that battle brought so much grief and sorrow to Leonie’s heart.

Once the Black Eagle Strikeforce broke the initial forces of Derdriu, the plan was for Lady Edelgard, Byleth, and Ingrid to race to Claude as quickly as possible to defeat him and put an end to the battle. After that, it was Leonie’s job to keep his reinforcements from catching up and joining him.

Of course, Hilda was leading the forces to save Claude. Of course, Hilda finally found some grit and resolve. Of course, Hilda gave her no other choice…

Leonie had begged and pleaded for Hilda to yield, to put down Freikugel, to live to fight another day… but she refused.

It’s the calloused soul of a soldier to forget the faces of the vanquished. Hilda wasn’t just any foe though. Hilda was her friend. And she’d never be able to forget that face. How determined Hilda fought to the bitter end…

Leonie hardly had time to dwell in the moment though. As soon as she could entrust the soldiers to hold the line, she rushed to join her comrades in subduing Claude. Leonie arrived just in time too. Claude, wily as ever, was on the backfoot, but was hanging in the fight with the help of his wyvern and personal guards.

In the midst of the fight, two of the guards had combined to fell Ingrid’s pegasus, sending her crashing to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Claude aimed Failnaught her way. Leonie was barely able to push Ingrid out of the way in time, but she took a direct shot to her shoulder for her trouble.

The force of the strike was unbelievable. It was nothing like any regular arrow she felt, and there had been a few by this point. It forced Leonie off her feet, sending her flying back and crashing unceremoniously. Truly, she couldn’t even recall her head hitting the ground. For a moment, everything was black, and then it slowly came back blurry and beyond recognition.

When her senses finally came back, Ingrid was holding her up, asking if she was okay. In front of her, the fight was over. The guards had been slain, the wyvern was grounded, and Claude was on his knees defeated in front of Lady Edelgard…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1185**

_Guardian Moon_

“Teach, you really should have chosen me instead of Edelgard. No point in whining about it now, I suppose… And look at you, Edelgard! ‘Her Majesty,’ indeed. You’ve grown lovelier than ever…”

Even in this moment, his greatest defeat, Claude just couldn’t turn off the desire to be charming and witty. His little jokes fell on deaf ears though. Lady Edelgard and Byleth were unimpressed, resolute and unbending staring back at him.

“Do you yield?” Lady Edelgard asked directly. “You’ve never known when to give up…”

“Well… I can’t just surrender so easily…” Claude replied dryly, all brevity disappearing from his tone. He shifted his weight planning to rise to his feet, but he was halted almost instantly by blade of Aymr at his throat. Claude gazed up at Lady Edelgard, frustrated and incredulous. After a stubborn moment, he held up his hands as he placed his knee back under him. “As I was saying… I’m responsible for my people. If you’re half as smart as you seem, I bet you’ve already figured out how I was able to summon the Almyran reinforcements…” He paused for a moment, letting the words linger. “Wouldn’t it be better to let me go and have me in your debt?”

“Is that truly all you have to offer, Claude? Your royal connections? The accidents of your birth? Surely, you’re half as smart as you seem…” Lady Edelgard sneered, cold and dismissively. “What do _you_ have to offer?”

Claude was caught off-guard. It seemed that even his backup plans had only gone so far. He let out of a deep breath as he put his head down. He was searching desperately for something… anything…

“My plan… my dream… has fallen to ash… It’s all up to you now, Edelgard. I really hope you do make the world a better place…” Claude’s voice cracked as he raised his head. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he fought them as hard as he could. “If you grant me this kindness, I will repay your faith in spades. I will help you make sure that no child – in Fodlan or Almyra – ever has to suffer the way that you suffered, the way that I suffered, the way that countless others suffer at the hands of this broken system…”

For a moment, all was still as Lady Edelgard considered his words. With Aymr still at Claude’s throat, the Emperor turned her eyes to Byleth. Wordlessly, he returned her gaze. It was clear to all that the conversation had already occurred.

“So be it.” Lady Edelgard declared, lowering Aymr.

Though her right shoulder still suffered the fresh wound, Leonie placed her hand over left part of her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. When she looked back up, she could see that Claude was in much the same position. This time, he grabbed Failnaught from the ground, using it to brace his weight as he stood.

“Thank you, Edelgard. And you too, Teach.” Claude began, bowing to each of them. “I promise I will be your ally… and your friend…”

Claude, evidently deciding to leave as quickly as possible before Lady Edelgard could reconsider, turned to move towards his wyvern. Before he had even taken a step, Byleth had grabbed his forearm.

“Failnaught.” He said simply.

Claude glanced at Byleth and then down to the bow in his hand. A smug smile slid across his face.

“Yeah… You can’t blame a guy for tryin’.”

Claude opened his hand and let the bow fall to the ground. After holding his eyes for another moment, Byleth released his grip. Claude, however, kept his eyes on the bow for a moment, seemingly saying his goodbyes.

“Well… I’m sure you’ll know how to reach me when you need me.” Claude winked, adding a cheeky salute for added effect.

“That we will… Khalid…” The Emperor replied.

Claude laughed. It was all he had left to do. With no further pomp or ceremony, he mounted his wyvern and took to the sky.

The Leicester Alliance had fallen. Long live the Adrestian Empire.

* * *

“Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts…”

“What kind of dumb question is that?” Leonie spat, irritated. “Of course, it hurts!”

Ingrid, taking no offense to the curt response, only smiled back. Leonie attempted to sneer back at her, but Linhardt’s wrapping crossed over the wound again, sending shocks of pain throughout her shoulder. Leonie winced and grit her teeth, fighting the yelp forming in her throat.

“Stay still.” Linhardt instructed flatly. “It’ll only take longer if you keep complaining.” 

Leonie growled, frustrated but complying. She held up her chin and focused on simply saying still while Linhardt finished up. The injury was even messier than she had expected it to be. The arrow had pierced right through both sides of her shoulder, so really she had two wounds to worry about, not to mention the concussion.

_“Damned, cursed Relics…”_

Of course, Leonie was referring the Failnaught and the arrow that put her in this medical tent, but her mind soon began to wander over to the other Relic she had fought today… Freikugel…

“Leonie…”

Leonie turned her head. Ingrid had moved over and taken a seat on the side of the infirmary bed to Ingrid’s right. She was staring at the ground, her fists clenching at the hem of her tunic.

“You saved my life out there today… I don’t know how I’m ever going to make it up to you…” Ingrid said weakly, her voice nearly breaking. Leonie looked over at Ingrid and smiled. This is what she should be focusing on today.

“Oh, please, Ingrid. It was nothing.” Leonie scoffed. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

Ingrid held her head up and smiled.

“Yeah, I would… I mean, probably…”

They both laughed. Well, at least for a moment. It wasn’t long before Leonie’s body reminded her of the open wounds once more. It was nice to forget about it for a second though.

“Alright, that ought to do it…” Linhardt declared. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, but that arrow really left its mark. You’ll need a sling for a few days at least, and I’d recommend no strenuous activity until the wounds really close up. You don’t want to mess with something like this. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Leonie responded simply, nodding her head.

“Good.” Linhardt began, moving to exit the tent. “I’ve got other patients to check up on.”

Leonie relaxed, dropping her shoulders and letting out a heavy breath. As soon as she did, her unkempt hair fell loosely in front of her face.

“You’re kidding me…” She groaned in exasperation. Instinctively, she moved to raise her arms to her hair, but this time she thought twice before the pain had to remind her. Instead, she resigned herself to just take her unrestricted left arm and brush her hair back behind her.

“It’s rather burdensome, isn’t it?” Ingrid asked, stifling her laughter.

“No kidding. I remember now why I kept it short for all those years.” Leonie agreed, shifting her weight trying to keep her hair out of her face. “This is going to bug more than the sling to be honest.”

“Here, let me help.” Ingrid said, standing up from her seat. “It’s the least I can do.”

Before Ingrid could take a step, the tent flap rustled, announcing a visitor. It was Byleth. From the looks of it, he must have been getting attention in a nearby tent himself. Rather than his usual attire, he was without his coat or gauntlets, his sleeves rolled up in uncharacteristically casual fashion. In lieu of his knee brace, there was instead a pack of ice wrapped his leg.

“Hey! Sorry to barge in!” He began, limping gingerly foot of the bed. “I wanted to come check in on you. How are you doing?”

“Well, I’m moving around better than you.” Leonie joked, pointing at Byleth’s knee.

“Ha! Yeah, believe it or not, I did it to myself dodging one of Claude’s arrows. I tweaked it when I landed.” Byleth laughed. He lifted up the leg and moved it side-to-side in the air. “It’s really just a precaution. I’ll be fine by the time we get to Arianrhod.”

“Good. We’re going to need you at full strength.” Ingrid chimed in. For the first time, Byleth looked over to her. “And hello to you too, Professor.”

“Ha! Hello, Ingrid.” Byleth nodded with a sheepish grin. “I’m happy to see you’ve left the battle relatively unscathed.” Suddenly, he furrowed his brow as he looked back and forth between them. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Oh, hardly.” Leonie answered, shaking her head. “Linhardt just finished wrapping me up. Actually, I was only just complaining to Ingrid here about not being able to braid my hair with my shoulder like this.”

“Oh! I can do that!” Byleth exclaimed suddenly.

“Do what?”

“Braid your hair!” He answered. “I used to do it for my father on the road. He had a bad habit of getting in the way of arrows himself.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Leonie asked incredulously.

“I am!” Byleth responded, stepping around the other side of the bed. “Allow me to demonstrate!”

“Wait! You don’t have to! Ingrid was just—”

“Just leaving.” Ingrid said, cutting off Leonie. “Just leaving. Make sure to get some rest, you two. I’ll see you both when dinner is served tonight, yeah?”

“Of course.” Byleth answered, returning Ingrid’s wave as she exited the tent. He brought his attention back to Leonie, who now just sat with her jaw slightly agape at what just transpired.

Without hesitation, Byleth positioned himself behind Leonie and began to work with her hair. To her amazement, she could immediately tell that Byleth knew what he was doing.

“Wow… you weren’t kidding, were you?” Leonie asked. “Captain Jeralt taught you this?”

“Ha! Not at all!” Byleth laughed. “If anything, I taught him.”

“You taught him?” Leonie repeated. “When did you have long hair?”

“Oh, never. Once upon a time though, it was one of Father’s favorite stories to tell in taverns to try to embarrass me…” Byleth began softly. “I was just a kid the first time he let me travel with him on a mission. It was going to take him all the way across Fodlan, and he didn’t want to leave me in some random town for who-knows-how-long. Sure enough, it took us months on the road before Father and his company were able to track down the bandits and deal with them. Of course, during all that time, Father wasn’t worrying about his physical appearance, and his hair just kinda grew out. And, of course, Father jumped in the way of an arrow meant for one of his comrades… Come to think of it, I guess we both picked up that bad habit from him. This isn’t too different from jumping in front of the claws of a Black Beast, is it?”

Byleth paused, letting go of Leonie’s hair and placing a hand gently on her injured shoulder. Delicately, he traced the lining of the bandages with his finger. He lingered still for just a moment before returning to her hair.

“That night, we were gathered around the fire, and he was complaining about needing to do something about his hair. Obviously, I could’ve just offered to cut his hair with my dagger and it would’ve done the trick, but – for some reason – I offered to braid his hair instead.” Byleth chuckled, shaking his head. “I still don’t know why, but – you know what? – I didn’t do a half-bad job. I’ll never forget it. He looked at me with the biggest smile on his face and said, ‘Great job, kiddo.’ It’s probably the first real happy memory I can remember…”

Byleth shuffled to the side a bit and grabbed the nearby medical bag, sifting through it until he found a small spool of ribbon. Leonie couldn’t see it, but she could hear Byleth tear off a bit with his teeth. Finally, he grabbed her hair once more, introducing the ribbon.

“So… what do you think?”

Byleth moved back around the side of the bed, gently bringing Leonie’s new braid over her shoulder with him. Leonie grabbed the tip of her hair and pulled it out in front of her so she could inspect it.

“Wow… it might actually be better than I could do with two hands…”

“Ha! I told you.” Byleth chuckled as he hobbled around her bed. He sat down, claiming Ingrid’s old spot and stretching out his left leg. He reached down with both hands and adjusted his ice pack. He let out a relieved breath as he sat back up, relaxing his hands in his lap.

“Byleth…”

“Hmm?”

“Captain Jeralt would be really proud of the man you’ve come. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I think so too…” Byleth responded, averting his eyes. “I don’t know if you knew this, but Father and I actually had a big fight not long before he died…”

“About your mom?” Leonie asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Byleth looked back up at her. The surprise on his face was obvious. “I saw you both at the cemetery that day. I asked Captain Jeralt about it later. He told me a little about your mom, about Sitri…”

“Is that so?” Byleth smiled. “Did he tell you how she died?” Leonie shook her head. “Father didn’t know all the details. He said Mom might not even really the whole story herself, but she… she was one of Seiros’s experiments… One of her attempts to revive Sothis… My mother was a homunculus… An artificial human given Sothis’s Crest Stone as a heart…”

“Byleth…”

“I don’t know if it’s because of that that I was born without a heartbeat, but Mom…” Byleth paused, placing his hand over his chest. “She begged Seiros to take out the Cres Stone – her heart – and give it to me… It’s not just Sothis’s heart that gives me life, it’s my mother’s too…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Leonie asked quietly. “Why now?”

“Well… it’s because something El told me.”

“Wait… Her Majesty?” Leonie asked perplexed, unable to follow. “What does she have to do with this?”

“Recently, we had a similar conversation about my existence, about my heart… She brought up the undeniable connection that my heart – my life – has to Seiros and her power. There’s a chance that when we defeat her, that I… that my heart…”

“If we kill Seiros… that might kill you too…”

Byleth nodded.

“And that brings me back to Father… He told that when he and my mother dreamt of their future together – our future together – as a family, they always saw themselves leaving Garreg Mach, maybe even forever.” Byleth stopped for a moment. He shook his head a couple times and chuckled. “He said the last thing they wanted was for their son to grow up and be a no-good mercenary like him.”

Leonie laughed as well; she couldn’t help it. Of course, it caused some brief discomfort in her shoulder again. She winced as she brought her hand up to nurse the wound. Byleth began to move as if he was going to get up to help, but Leonie waved him off.

“You were saying?”

“Oh, right… What was I saying?” Byleth asked himself lightheartedly, sitting up straight. He placed his hands on his knees, regaining his train of thought. He looked at the ground for a moment before turning his head up and locking eyes with Leonie. “So… it’s been making me think about the future, my future… the one I may not get to have…”

“Don’t talk like that…” She scolded.

“No, listen.” Byleth replied, gently but firmly. “I need to say this…”

Leonie just stared back at him. He had that look in his eyes again. That peaceful vulnerability, that unequivocal resolve… The fire that only he had…

Byleth Eisner, the Ashen Demon, the Enlightened One… So strong and so kind…

After a moment, she yielded and nodded, prompting him to continue.

“I know a lot has happened in the last five years, but – for me – it’s hardly been more than thirteen months since I first set foot at the monastery. In that time though, I learned so much about myself... And not just my origins, but the kind of person I am… the kind of person I want to be… And I’m the best version of myself… when I’m with you…”

“Byleth, I… I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not asking you to say anything, at least not yet… There is something I want to give you though…”

Byleth leaned over and reached for some under his tunic. Having found it, he brought his clenched right fist back to his lap.

“Give me your hand…” Byleth asked, holding out his left.

Slowly, Leonie presented her hand. With no such reservations, Byleth brought his left hand under hers and placed the right on top of them both. Immediately, Leonie felt a little object fall into her hand. She hardly had a second to think about it before Byleth rose to his feet, holding his grasp.

“One day, if fate keeps us together, I’m going to ask you something, but for now…” Byleth cupped her hand closed, wrapping his around it. “I want you to have this. Either way, it belongs to you…”

Byleth leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled away just a little bit and held his forehead against hers.

Surely, it couldn’t have been more than a few moments that Leonie and Byleth stood there, but – as far as she was concerned – the moment could have lasted forever.

“Well, I’ll let you get some rest.” Byleth said softly, stepping back from the bed. “See ya around, Leonie.”

“See ya around…” She echoed back. And with that, Byleth took his leave from the tent.

Leonie looked down at her hand, still clenched tightly in front of her. Slowly, she opened her fingers, revealing the treasure within.

A tiny silver ring decorated with purple stones…

* * *

**IMPERIAL YEAR: 1187**

_Great Tree Moon_

“Stupid idiot…”

Once again, Leonie found herself unconsciously playing with the charm of her necklace. It was starting to get a little slick with her sweat from the day. It really had been quite the marathon around the monastery, and here she was now well outside it.

“Heh, it’s a good thing this doesn’t tarnish…”

She spun the necklace around until the back was in front her. Unbeknownst the world, there was a second treasure hidden around the clasp typically concealed under her collar.

Sitri’s ring… Byleth’s ring… _Her_ ring…

Leonie rolled it back and forth across her fingers. The purple stones shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight, and the silver still felt so cool. She still didn’t know the first thing about jewelry maintenance, but somehow – against practically her best efforts – the ring still looked as beautiful as the day Byleth gave it to her.

Through all the travels, through all the battles, the ring never left her person. When they marched on Arianrhod, it was with her. When they met the Boar King in the Tailtean Plains, it was with her. When they fought Seiros in Fhirdiad, it was with her.

Had it already been a year? Or had it only been a year?

The passage of time during peace was different. It would take some getting used to again.

But was it really peacetime already? After all, the Agarthans were still out there… somewhere. What did Hubert call them? Those who slither in the dark… Well, they were true to their name. They had seemingly fallen off the face of the world after the death of Thales.

When Lady Edelgard and Byleth acknowledged it was their intention to kill Cornelia all along, Thales sought to put them in their place by using their forbidden magic to destroy Arianrhod. All he did was put a target on his back. Thales had just as big a role as anyone in the creation of the Flame Emperor, and even he was so arrogant and so ignorant to doubt what she was capable of?

He did not evade the power of Aymr for long. He was dead long before he ever reached Shambhala. Without Thales, without Solon, without Cornelia, the Agarthans seemed to see the writing on the wall for themselves. By the time Her Majesty turned her attention to Shambhala in earnest, the underground city had long since been abandoned.

For over a year, there hadn’t been so much as a whisper or a whiff of anything seeming to be the Agarthans. That being said, they all knew it was only a matter of when – not if – the Agarthans would make their next move. Would it be soon? Would it even be this generation? They had lied in wait for nearly two-thousand years before making their move against Seiros. Would they want vengeance against Lady Edelgard? Or would they be satisfied with the blood of her descendants?

Suddenly, Leonie felt the warmth of the unfiltered sunlight on her face. She had reached the end of the forest.

There. There it was. The field of flowers.

It wasn’t quite as a big as she thought, but it was still a sight to see. Here, hiding on the plains between the Oghma Mountains, acres and acres of flowers. Okay, maybe this wasn’t such a terrible way to spend a day off after all…

Just as Leonie began to worry if she had spent all this time just to pass him like a ship in the night, she saw him. Finally, she had eyes on Byleth.

Right there just about in the center of the field she could make out a dark blanket conspicuously causing a dark patch on an otherwise colorful tapestry. Sitting not far from it was her target. She couldn’t see quite what he was doing yet, but at least now the answer was almost shouting distance away.

Leonie debated on taking a straight-line path across the flowers to Byleth, but – by this point –she wanted to try to sneak up on him. After he’s been such a thorn in her side today, the least she could give him is a little shock…

For a few moments, Byleth disappeared behind the horizon of flowers as she descended down the hill from the forest. As Leonie broke the line of flowers, she became more conscientious of her steps and the rattling of her gear. Slowly, she stopped in her tracks and very purposefully and quietly removed the bow and shield from her back and quiver from her waist. Gently, the placed the equipment amongst the flowers without making a sound.

At last, Leonie had a good vision of Byleth. After all this time, he was right there, squatting down looking at some flowers.

Leonie slowed her pace even further, taking even and steady breaths…. but it was all for naught…

“I know you’re there.” Byleth stated suddenly, not even bothering to turn around.

“Ugh, really?” Leonie responded exasperated, lamenting her failure. “You couldn’t at least just pretend that I snuck up on you?”

“If I did that, what motivation would you have to get better?” He asked smugly.

“Oh, c’mon. Do you ever turn off that professor’s brain of yours?”

Byleth chuckled as rose to his feet, turning to Leonie. He wore a simple smile as the sun lit up his face. He looked so relaxed, so carefree, so different from the empty mercenary standing outside the dorms.

“So… what brings you all the way out here? Did El send you?”

“Yes and no.” Leonie answered. “First off… let’s start with you buying up all my tea from the market!”

Byleth laughed again.

“Would you believe me if I said I planned this from the start?”

“Planned what?” She sneered.

“For you to get upset at me and chase me out here.” Byleth began. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Well…” Leonie smirked, pulling the fishing float out from her pocket. “Was this part of your plan?”

Suddenly, Byleth’s whole expression changed. All the simple contentment quickly became fear.

“You didn’t…” He mumbled breathlessly.

“Oh, but I did…” Leonie retorted. “What do you have to say now?”

“I… You..” Byleth stumbled, unable to formulate his own thoughts.

Leonie laughed. She might not have been able to sneak up on him, but this was a bigger scare than she could’ve ever hoped for.

“Would you believe me if I said I planned this from the start?”

Byleth froze. He stared at the float in her hand before slowly panning up to her face.

“It seems I underestimated you…”

“Ha! You always have!” Leonie laughed. She held out the float. “Here…”

Byleth held out his hands right away and graciously accepted the float as Leonie dropped it into his hands. For a moment, he simply held it tightly before placing it in his pocket for safekeeping.

“So, tell me…” Leonie began softly. “What is this really all about…”

Byleth looked back up at her with a smile.

“Sunflowers.” He said simply.

“Sunflowers?” Leonie repeated.

“Father said they were Mother’s favorite. So they became his favorite too…” Byleth kneeled back down into the flowers. After quick deliberation, he stood back up, a single selection in his hand. “I told him that I’d never seen it before, that I wouldn’t even recognize it when I saw it… He told me not to worry about it though... And sure enough…”

Byleth held out the flower offering it to Leonie. Slowly, she reached out, accepting it.

“Here it is… my sunflower, my sunshine…”

Leonie smiled, examining the flower. She brought it up to her face and inhaled the scent. It was more earthy and natural than having any special fragrance. But it was special.

“I’ve decided something.” Byleth announced suddenly.

“Oh? Does it have anything to do with refusing to follow Her Majesty to Enbarr?”

“Ha! El told you about that, huh?” Byleth laughed. “That’s not exactly how I would put it though.”

“Well, by all means, please enlighten me, Enlightened One.” Leonie teased. Byleth just smirked and shook his head.

“I told Edelgard that I was done waiting… Done waiting around for permission to live my life…”

“Permission?”

“Not from her.” Byleth quickly corrected. “Look… You know just as well as I do that there’s always going to be some battle for us to fight. Whether it’s the Agarthans, Seiros loyalists, or even just bandits… I’m done sitting around the monastery waiting for something to happen. If something does happen, I’ll be ready to come back and defend Fodlan, but until then… I want to live my life… My life on my terms…”

“And what does that look like?” Leonie asked. “What do you want to do?”

“You’re going to laugh, but… I want to be a mercenary again…”

“A mercenary?” She repeated incredulously. “Do you still have it in you to be a sellsword?”

“Ha! I was never really a sellsword, but yeah… I want to travel all across Fodlan helping people like Father and I used to…” Byleth paused, letting the suspense build. “I’m thinking of putting a team together… What do you think of ‘the Jeralt Company’?”

Leonie smiled.

“It sounds like something right out of my daydreams.”

“So that’s a yes then?”

“A yes? To what?”

“To join me! To join the company!” Byleth answered. “It can’t very well be the Jeralt Company without the new Blade Breaker, can it?”

“Ha! Surely, you’re not referring to me?” Leonie laughed. “After all, someone once told me that I’m not the Blade Breaker, and I never will be…”

“Well, some people are stupid idiots…” Byleth shrugged. “What do you say? And – before you answer – I just want to remind you that you are kinda solemnly sworn to look after me…”

“That’s cheating!”

“Hey, I didn’t get a name like the Ashen Demon by playing nice all the time.” Byleth joked. “I’m a soulless beast, remember? A demon without a heart!”

“Well, that’s exactly true anymore, is it?” Leonie retorted. “I’ve heard that heart beat firsthand!”

“I suppose you have…” Byleth smirked. He waited for some reaction from her, but she was too stubborn and too used to it by now to be bothered. “And I suppose we should be getting back to the monastery…” He continued, squatting down to the blanket. “We’ll have to figure out what we’re going to tell everyone. We’ve got some pretty big announcements to make…”

“Announcements? There’s another one?”

“Yeah, about that…” Byleth began, shifting his weight to one knee. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a special shout-out to @Xeno_Gale for the fantastic artwork to bring together the last scene. It was an absolutely pleasure working with them to bring the vision to light. I can't say if/when they will be accepting more commissions, but they have my highest endorsement if you ever get the opportunity!


End file.
